


KakaObi Afterlife smut

by RandomCitizen995



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCitizen995/pseuds/RandomCitizen995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They do the do.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Obito squirmed a bit as he sat in Kakashi’s lap, mainly because he wasn’t so used being so close to the other man. If someone had told him that he would go to heaven when he was alive he would have laughed. If they had also told him that Kakashi would be there, and the two of them was in love… Well Obito would have probably punched that person in the face for it.

Yet here they were, both of them, sitting together and watching one of the many festivals in heaven. Obito leaned into Kakashi’s chest as his eyes gazed upon the fireworks and angels doing pirouettes in mid-air. It was quite the spectacle.  
When he had died, he had believed he was going to heaven, or at least be at peace, knowing he had lived a life where he had helped those he could. But his story hadn’t ended: instead Madara had gripped him with his bony claws and dragged him from the light into the hellish world of the ninja.  
Obito had always felt the whole concept odd; how could everybody in the leaf village be so happy, when everybody was literally trained since birth to be killers? Shouldn’t that tell everybody something was wrong?  
Obito let out a breath and recalled the second time he had died, in very similar circumstances to the first time. He remembered standing there, in purgatory.

There had been a bright light, and a ball of fire, speaking to him. Normally he would have freaked out, but Obito had seen his fair share during his lifetime, and a talking fireball didn’t even make it to the top 100.  
The fireball had spoken to him, and asked him if he thought he deserved to go to heaven. Obito had thought about it, but had despite what many would do, said no. He knew that he was the sin that could not be forgiven or forgotten, and he had no plans of spending eternity possible spending time with those he killed.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Rin and eventually Kakashi, but he knew damn well that if he was honest with himself, heaven wasn’t where he was heading. A lifetime of evil couldn’t be erased by a moment of clarity at the end. Or so he thought. It seemed the fireball was pleased with his answer, because before Obito knew what was happening, he was inside heaven. There was only one setback; He had the same body he had when he first died, the time he sacrificed himself for Kakashi and Rin.  
At first he thought it was a punishment, but he also considered that maybe it was so the other people in heaven would take pity on him. He didn’t dwell on it too long though, as he was too excited to finally meet Rin again, after all these years.  
There was only one problem: she wasn’t there. Apparently heaven is colossal, and there is a whole world to explore if angels want to. It seemed Rin had left a long time ago, and no one had seen her since. Obito remembered that he had felt very sad, but knew that he probably deserved it. He had thoughts about searching for her, but something held him back. Kakashi. Obito didn’t want to leave Kakashi behind, so he waited. He was actually very glad when it took so long for Kakashi to get to heaven; it meant he had had a good life.  
What he didn’t like was hanging around in heaven, surrounded by those that he had directly and indirectly killed. Meeting his former sensei again was painful, especially when Kushina beat the living shit out of him. But he didn’t protest, or try to stop her, because he knew he deserved it. And if it made her feel some sort of comfort then that was good enough for him. The others he encountered weren’t exactly happy to see him either. Obito basically kept away from everyone and everything until things had settled. There was only one person who was actually happy to see him there, and not in the sense that he had been murdered. It was Itachi, Sasuke’s older brother that he had been babysitting when he was younger, before everything went wrong. He greeted Obito with open arms, and it felt good to at least have someone who doesn’t want to kick you down to hell when your back is turned.  
The two of them spent a lot of time together, and it helped Obito pass the time, waiting for his past comrade to enter heaven.

 

He had of course stayed in the background when Kakashi arrived, letting him greet his family, friends and sensei. It wasn’t until night, when Kakashi had looked around a lot in the town they were, and he caught Obito’s eyes with his searching gaze that he stepped forward. It was awkward to say the least, but at least Kakashi looked as beautiful as always. He was in his adult state, the prime in his life, with his hair standing tall and shining. The same couldn’t be said for Obito, still wearing his blue-orange jumpsuit and being a lot smaller than Kakashi. 

Obito had slowly walked forward to Kakashi that night, the streetlamps illuminating him as he walked towards Obito. The two had stopped in front of each other, and Obito had been very quiet, mainly because he didn’t have a clue what to say.  
But then Kakashi surprised him: he bent down and hugged him. He held Obito tight against his chest, and Obito blamed the squeezing for the tears that ran from his eyes as he hugged his friend. Kakashi buried his head in Obito’s neck and breathed in slowly, while Obito clutched at his clothes, trying so desperately to say something, but the flood of tears and emotions that had somehow befallen him made it impossible to speak a coherent sentence.  
It had been a lot of conversation that evening, Obito telling Kakashi why Rin wasn’t there and why looked as he did, while Kakashi told him how things had gone while he was away. Obito had actually felt quite relaxed that night: Kakashi had taken him away from the party and they sat and talked under the stars, just the two of them.

After that… Things went a different direction. Kakashi was very popular, even in death. He was constantly surrounded by people, be it his father, fan girls, past friends… Obito just felt like he wasn’t part of that. He had known Kakashi yes, but that was a long time ago, and he realized that he didn’t know the man as much as he’d like to. He just felt like he was in the way, like he was that awkward person you were friends with long ago when you had no one else, and you don’t have the heart to tell him that they weren’t friends anymore. That’s how Obito felt, and he honestly had no idea why he even stayed at this point. Kakashi was happy, surrounded by so many people that loved him. Obito remembered how he had stared out into the world, feeling excitement beating in his chest at the thought of leaving this land and exploring the endless world.

He had looked at Kakashi with envy: seeing him surrounded by so many people, everyone smiling at him and welcoming him with open arms. Obito supposed that living a life murder and crime would bite you in the ass one way or another. He just wished that he could leave without feeling quilt. He had planned to leave shortly after anyway: he figured it would be like this, with him once again sitting on the sidelines while Kakashi basked in glory and all that whatnot.  
So at the point where he barely saw Kakashi as it was, and when he did see him he was happy, Obito had decided. It was time to leave. He packed a small bag with things; luckily for him you didn’t need to eat in heaven, since you were already dead. Eating up here was more of a habit and a social event than something you had to do. After he had packed he had taken one last look at where he had spent the last sixty years, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. He had let out an enormous sigh, before adjusting the bag on his back and walking towards the new world ahead of him.  
Obito had chosen not to tell Kakashi, mainly because he didn’t want to have to spell it out for the other, how they were never actually friends, and how lonely he actually felt. He had already dealt with all that emotional crap the moment he stepped inside heaven and everyone looked at him with a hint of hatred and sadness. Obito had taken a last look though: so he would remember Kakashi happy when he occasionally thought of him. He had casually walked into the town (he had been living outside of town to avoid people) and looked around for Kakashi. After a while he found Kakashi, and two others. His family. They were all sitting and eating at a restaurant, happily chatting about kami knows what. But it made Obito feel at ease, seeing how his comrade daily routine now included family breakfasts. He smiled and watched for a few more seconds, before turning back the way he came and walked towards the end of the town, where the gates to the new world was always open to those who chose to seek adventure.

He had actually been walking for quite some time, the sunset in his back warming him up before it would disappear. He was now at the edge of the world he had spent so long in, and he was about to walk into a whole new one: before him was a portal, where he would be transported to anywhere in this gigantic heaven. Obito was only a few meters away from the portal, and he willed himself to not look back, and took another step closer to the portal.  
It was then that he had actually heard a small noise: at first distant, but then growing in volume, and he had barely turned around to see what the source of the sound was, before he was tackled to the ground, no let me rephrase that: the muddy ground (it had been raining a few hours back), by a silver haired man. Obito landed in one of the biggest puddles, his backpack thrown away in the turmoil, and water now covering most of his body, as well as some mud.

When Obito had opened his eyes they met with two grey eyes that stared at him intently. Obito was lying in the warm water, Kakashi lying on top of him, both of his arms at Obito’s left and right side of his head. Kakashi was breathing heavily, and by the looks of him it seemed that he had just ran 8 hours of walk in a mere 30 minutes. At first Obito only collected his breath, staring intently at Kakashi with a very confused look, before he turned angry:

“What the hell Kakashi?!? Why the hell did you tackle me you ass?!?”

That sentence was followed by heavy breaths, and Kakashi stared at him with wide eyes before responding:

“Why… Are you leaving?”

Obito’s eyes widened and he could feel the quilt form a knot in his stomach. Shit. This was exactly why he didn’t want to confront Kakashi. Obito blinked a few times, trying to get the mud and water off of his face before responding.

“If you let me sit up… I’ll explain it to you.”

Kakashi seemed to think about for a moment, before he sat up and allowed Obito to also sit in the mud instead of lying in it. Obito casted a quick glance at where is backpack was, and like a viper Kakashi grabbed one of his arms with his own. Obito turned around startled, until he realized Kakashi probably thought he was trying to make a run for it. Well that was obviously not happening now. Obito calmed himself and allowed Kakashi to hold his wrist, since it seemed to calm him down, at least for the moment.   
There was silence between them, and Obito really tried to think of a good way to tell Kakashi what he really felt.

“Listen… I know that both of us have been through a lot, and I am glad to have known you, but in all honesty… We aren’t friends. Not even close.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows rose at this statement, and Obito swallowed hard before continuing.

“We knew each other when we were young yes. But how did we spend that time? I’ll tell you. You were teasing me all the time, Rin was fawning over you and ignoring me, and I was head over heels infatuated in her and being jealous of you. That was all we had. Then, my last day with you we became closer to each other, somewhat. But after that… Everything went wrong.  
And now that you are here with your family I see no reason to stay. You have everything here, family, friends… I-I… I have nothing! Nothing but painful memories of what I did in my life. Every time I walk outside I am met with the hating gazes of those I hurt, and you know what? I deserve it. Everything. But I am so tired Kakashi, I-…. I don’t want to be here anymore. I want to forget everything that happened. I just want to walk out of this life and never look back, because if I do I’m… - I am afraid that I will never be able to leave!  
I don’t want to spend any more time thinking and being reminded of my mistakes. I…. I just want to be alone. It’s for the best. 

Obito took a long breath and exhaled before continuing.

“My whole life back then… Meant nothing. The only purpose I had was to die, so you would become a better ninja. It’s as if the man upstairs only gave me these cursed eyes so I could die and give them to you. That was the only good I ever did down there. I died. My only purpose from my birth was to awaken my Sharingan and give you a pep-talk, before dying and turning you into the person you needed to be… I knew back then that it wasn’t the end, because the story wasn’t about me. It wasn’t until that moment that I knew my life only existed while I was useful in one sense, and when I had done what was supposed to be done I was swept away by fate. But then I came back, an empty entity without purpose, which was filled with the rage of an old man who sought “peace”… I should have died then Kakashi.”

Obito looked at his lap, as if by merely looking at Kakashi was draining his energy. Obito closed his eyes before looking at Kakashi again, now with a determined look.

“And yet I waited for you, unlike Rin. I did my time. Sixty years Kakashi! Sixty years of beatings and words from those who hate me just so I could be there for you! Haven’t I deserved this?!? Why won’t you let me go?!?!?!?”

Obito paused to take a breather, and he felt the sting of tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he breathed, his lips trembling with anger, sadness and hurt. Kakashi eyes were also starting to shine, but no tears fell. Figures. Obito sniffed the small trail of snot that ran from his nose and tried to blink away the tears that ran over his eyes and made it hard to see.  
Obito looked away; it was already embarrassing that Kakashi had caught him when he tried to slip away, but now he saw him crying too? Obito tried his best to wipe away the tears with his sleeve, but it was muddy, and it only made things worse. Obito was now crying heavily, all his bottled up emotions resurfacing, and of course right in front of Kakashi. If Obito hadn’t known better he would think that he was still 13 years old, and Kakashi had just yet again bested him in something, while Rin was cheering him on. He hadn’t even noticed that the arm he had wiped his tears with had been the one Kakashi had grabbed, but when Kakashi pulled him into his chest and hugged him tightly, he felt a new feeling in his stomach. At first he felt so pathetic, like Kakashi had to pity him with a hug to make him feel better, just because Obito was a crybaby.

But then Kakashi did something most unusual, at least for Obito: He cried. Obito couldn’t see it, but he could feel the tears dropping onto his back, and when Kakashi spoke he could hear the tremble in the voice:

“I know… That I wasn’t the best person when I was a kid. I was an ass to everyone, and I regret that. I should have been a better person, and I should have told you what I am about to say now a long time ago.”

Obito drew a breath and looked his right where Kakashi’s neck was, and he was now listening to the fullest, everything else was zoned out. Kakashi breathed in before he let out the next sentence: 

“I wanted to tell you back then, but it wasn’t until you were dead that I was brave enough to even utter the words. I walked to your memorial every day, and I would say everything, and every day I wished I had told you when you were alive. I wanted to tell you that how much I appreciated the things you taught me that day, how the rules isn’t everything when it comes to being a great ninja. You’ve always been a bit over the top since we were kids Obito, but your energy was just about the only thing that made me happy back then, to see you so happy every day, despite everyone else looking down on you. And I was scared back then, as I am now; because I am afraid I can’t go on without you. You were my best friend back then, and I don’t know how I managed after you left, but I can’t let you go. Not again.”

Obito’s eyes were wide as he let the words sink in, and suddenly he didn’t feel so angry anymore, or even sad, He felt… Relieved? Obito wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, but he felt a warm, tingly feeling spreading in his stomach, and suddenly the world didn’t seem as dark as he had seen it all these years. To simply know that he had meant something to Kakashi, that his life hadn’t gone by unnoticed, was something that made him immensely happy.  
Kakashi brushed his hands over Obito’s back, the other was now completely relaxed in his hold, and his breathing had started to even out. Kakashi closed his eyes and prepared himself for his next sentence that would either drive them apart or bring the two even closer.

“There is… One more thing I didn’t tell you. This was something I didn’t realize until recently, and I said it before we headed out to fight in the war.”

Obito didn’t even realize he was holding his breath in, but when Kakashi leaned back and looked him deep in the eyes he was very aware of the need of oxygen, and also that his heart beat really loudly inside his chest.

“Obito… I love you.”

And as Kakashi said those words again, this time face to face with the one he loved he felt as if a burden had been lifted from his stomach, and speaking those words felt so pure and true; He stared at Obito waiting for the other to say something. When the other didn’t reply, Kakashi was struck by shame, and realized he had probably destroyed the only chance to even be near Obito ever again. He broke the gaze and looked down at his stomach, not sure of what to do.

“You… Love me?”

The voice that was uttered was so soft and was almost a whisper, but Kakashi heard it. He looked back at Obito, and he saw the redness spreading across those cheeks, and Kakashi took a leap f faith; he embraced Obito yet again and closed the gap between them. As soon as Kakashi met those lips he actually felt like he was in heaven: those soft warm lips that he had longed to kiss for so long was now his to taste, and when Obito complied he parted them and tasted the inside. Kakashi was met with Obito’s tongue, and the two wrestled a bit before Kakashi came out victorious and mapped out the entire inside with his tongue, while Obito moaned.  
Obito hadn’t really known at first how to properly respond to Kakashi confessing his love to him, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. From rivals to somewhat friends, and apparently now an odd couple. He had always felt things for the other man; jealousy, envy, hatred, comradeship… It seemed that somehow along the way those feelings had turned into affection.  
Maybe it had started after they had hugged when he had returned back, and all the time they had spent together alone and away from the town, just the two of them. Obito felt his heart rush with excitement, his stomach filling with butterflies and his cheeks burn with the embarrassing colour of red. After everything he had been through… Maybe he did deserve this? Maybe being born into that crazy world of ninjas wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to him.  
And as his hands roamed the others body, both of them exploring each other, Obito had felt that if he had to do it all again, just to end up at this moment, then he would do it.

The two of them kissed until the need for oxygen became too great, and they both sat together and smiled at their newfound feelings, and that was when Obito decided to stay with Kakashi.

 

“…………….Obito? Are you there? Helloooo?”

Obito was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Kakashi’s voice, and when a hand cupped his chin and tilted his head upwards he saw the confusion on the mans face.

“Hmm…?” 

Obito hummed as the other stared at him with a quizzed expression.

“What is it?” 

Obito asked, and Kakashi smiled under his mask as he hugged Obito’s stomach with his left hand and scratched the back of his ear with his right.

“Oh nothing. You were just so quiet I thought you must have fallen asleep. Either that or something got stuck in your throat, because I have never heard you not talking for 5 minutes…”

Obito elbowed Kakashi in the ribs and huffed, but the other man simply laughed and kissed him on the lips, dismantling his anger and making him confused.  
Obito murmured something inaudible and turned back to the fireworks, while Kakashi kissed his hair, which was one of his many fetishes when it came to touching Obito in different places.

“I was just… reminiscing, that’s all.” 

Kakashi hummed as his hands roamed over Obito’s body, and if they were not sitting on top of a grass hill behind everyone else Obito would have slapped those hands away. But since they weren’t, and the shadows shielded them, Obito decided that having Kakashi pamper him wasn’t such a bad thing. He snuggled into the chest of his beloved and let out a satisfied sound when he was comfortable. Kakashi chuckled and kissed his hair again, murmuring the words Obito loved to hear:

“I love you.”

Obito purred and smiled brightly as he looked up at Kakashi, kissed him softly on the lips before responding with a whisper that only the two of them could hear:

“I love you too.”

Kakashi smiled profoundly, and he continued to kiss Obito, moving from his lips to his exposed neck, creating a trail of hickeys. As he did so, his hands wandered of Obito’s body, and when he brushed the inside of Obito’s thigh Obito gasped and moaned. Kakashi nibbled on his Obito’s neck, and he tried to cover the growing bulge in his trousers.  
Obito was now squirming, partly because he didn’t want anybody to see them, but also because he was generally embarrassed since his body was still the one he had when he was a child, and by the gods did it sound and look horrible when he pictured it in his mind.  
Obito blushed and turned his head up to look at Kakashi;

“Kakashi… Stop it! People will notice!”  
But Kakashi didn’t stop; in fact he slipped his hands under Obito’s clothes, which caused Obito to moan even more.  
Kakashi nibbled on Obito’s earlobe, and with a husky voice he whispered;

“Let them.”

Obito’s eyes widened and unwillingly moaned at the erotic voice, but managed to grab hold of both of Kakashi’s hands and look him rightly in the eye, silently telling him to stop if he wanted to keep his genital’s attached to his body.  
Kakashi, got the message and re-treated his hands, but stared at Obito with his big, sappy puppy eyes. Obito let out a sigh.

“Maybe… if we went to our house we c-could… try it?”

Obito looked at Kakashi, whose puppy eyes now changed into two glimmering, giddy-happy eyes. 

“But won’t it be weird with me… You know… Being a kid?”

Kakashi looked at Obito, and he could see that the other was embarrassed due to his… current state of body. So Kakashi did what he did best these days; he did everything he could to make Obito happy. Kakashi kissed Obito softly on the lips and smiled at him.

“We don’t have to go all the way Obito; sex is more than penetration, and the goal is to make you feel good.”

Obito was going to protest, but Kakashi silenced him with a kiss before leaning into his ear and whispering very seductively;

“Besides… When I fantasied about you and me I had only your current body to go after when I pictured you in my mind, and it would be a shame not to take this opportunity, no?”

Obito’s whole face reddened at that, his body shivered with anticipation and all he managed to do was give a small nod to Kakashi, who grinned like an idiot before pulling his mask up again.

 

Kakashi’s eyes shined brightly now with a gleam in them Obito had seen before: it meant he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight, and Kakashi smiled as he rose from the ground, holding Obito to his chest as he walked to their house. Obito sighed and gnawed silently on his lower lip.  
This would actually be the first time they would “do it”, but Obito wasn’t certain if he could go through with it. There was a reason that he had never engaged in activities like this when he was on earth, and he could only hope that he would be able to tell Kakashi…


	2. This is where the smut starts asdfghjkkl I cant handle tihs-------

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the do.

As they entered their home, Obito gnawed on his lower lip nervously. Kakashi held him against his broad chest, and the man didn’t even bother to turn on the lights; He maneuvered straight into the bedroom, and laid down Obito gently on the bed. Obito looked up at Kakashi, who was illuminated by the moonlight pouring in from the window. Obito felt a blush spread over his cheeks as Kakashi removed his jacket, and his small… Penis seemed to like it too. Obito was embarrassed even thinking about it. Kakashi smiled at him, his eyes showing the eagerness. Obito swallowed hard. He had to say it.

“Kakashi…”

The voice was soft, but Kakashi picked up that something wasn’t right. He climbed into the bed, now sitting in front of Obito who was playing with the fabric of his t-shirt nervously.

“Obito? Is something wrong?”

Kakashi asked, wanting to know what bothered his love. After he said it, he got an idea what it might be about.

“Listen Obito, we don’t have to do it, snuggling is fine-“

Obito quickly looked up at Kakashi, fear flashing in his eyes as he seemed to have a million thoughts going through his head.

“It’s not that Kakashi, I want it, I do, but…”

Obito was now looking down, and Kakashi took action. He flopped down on the bed, dragging Obito with him. Obito yelped as he was yanked down, but Kakashi simply held him against his chest, with Obito’s face against it. With some skill Kakashi managed to pull half the blanket over them, and Obito looked up confused at Kakashi. Kakashi in turn, closed his eyes and used his hand to put Obito’s face against his chest again, and then putting his chin on top of Obito’s head. Kakashi spoke softly, just loud enough for Obito to hear them:

“I will not force you to tell me. When you feel like telling me, then you can do it. But I am not forcing you to do anything you do not feel okay doing, alright?”

Obito didn’t answer: He just buried his head in Kakashi’s chest while his eyes got wet. Kakashi hummed and ran his hands up and down Obito’s back, soothing the other.  
After a while, Obito calmed down. Then Obito surprised Kakashi: Obito broke from Kakashi’s grip and turned him over so that Kakashi’s back was on the bed, with Obito sitting on top of him. Kakashi blinked at him confused, but Obito put a finger over Kakashi’s mouth to stop him from talking. Obito took a long breath before he spoke, and when he did he looked at Kakashi.

“Listen… The reason that I am nervous about… Well doing “THAT”-  
Kakashi’s eyebrow rose at that point, and he smiled a little when Obito blushed.

“I-is because well… I am sensitive about my body, because I have… Scars.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened as he stared at Obito, and Obito looked down now, not wanting to look at Kakashi. Obito continued, but Kakashi could hear that the low voice was shaking.

“When… When I grew up, in you know the Leaf Village, I-I mean my parents, they were… Strict.”

“Awakening the sharingan is an important part in the Uchiha clan… And well you probably know that I struggled with that, so my father, he… Every day that I couldn’t he would…”

Kakashi’s blood was boiling right now: Obito didn’t need to say anymore, because Kakashi had a pretty good idea of what Obito’s parents had done to him.

“Let me see.”

Kakashi murmured his hands going up Obito’s body gently, avoiding his back carefully. Obito looked up at him, and Kakashi met his gaze with determination. Obito slowly took off his shirt, while averting his eyes from Kakashi. When the shirt was off he sat still for a moment and looked at Kakashi with eyes that shone. If it was the moonlight or tears Kakashi wasn’t sure, but he stroked Obito’s cheek reassuringly. Obito turned around slowly, so that he was now turned away from Kakashi, who sat up. It was now Obito sitting in Kakashi’s lap, and Kakashi looked over Obito’s back, his anger worse than he could ever remember being. Obito’s back had many scars: They were on top of each other, showing that his father must have been beating Obito regularly throughout the years he was in the village. Kakashi couldn’t remember when a child of the Uchiha clan was expected to awaken their sharingan, but he could definitively see that this had been done to Obito for a long time. Carefully, Kakashi let his hand go over the back, and Obito gasped lightly when he touched certain parts.

Kakashi’s train of thought was interrupted when he felt Obito’s back shaking: He was sobbing.  
Kakashi spoke softly:

“Obito?”

Obito sniffled and answered between the sobs:

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why they are still there… I hate those scars, all the memories I experience when I see them… And you probably think less of me for having them-“

Before Obito could finish his sentence, Kakashi spun him around and looked him dead in the eye. Obito gasped at the sudden movement, but Kakashi brought up his hands and held his face in between them.

“Listen to me Obito. I couldn’t care less about those scars: They are a part of you, just like the scars that I have on my body.”

Kakashi pointed at a part of his stomach, where Obito could see a scar showing. Kakashi then held up Obito’s face so that he was looking at him.

“I’m sure as hell not going to stop loving you just because of those scars. You understand? I don’t care what you look like. I love you Obito.”

At this point Obito was crying, his mouth trying to keep shut in order to not let out all the sobs, his nose snorting to not let out the snot: But he couldn’t keep it up, and he cried, hugging Kakashi and burying his head in his shoulder whilst Kakashi softly ran his hand up and down Obito’s back, whispering sweet nothings in his ear while rocking him back and forth.

They ended up sleeping like that, Kakashi hugging Obito while he was lying on top of him, holding on for dear life, softly crying until he fell asleep.

When morning came, Obito woke up with the sun pouring in from the window hitting him in the face. He groaned and snuggled deeper into the warmth that was enveloping him, before he realized what it was: Kakashi.

His eyes sprung open, and he stared into the broad and muscular chest of the silver-haired man in the bed. He looked up, to see Kakashi snoring lightly. Obito smiled softly, remembering the day before. When he tried to get up, Kakashi grunted and held him tighter, as if he didn’t want to let Obito go. Obito giggled a bit as Kakashi held him: He was like a baby, not wanting to give up his favorite toy. Obito managed to get out, with some struggle, and went to the kitchen. He fried some eggs and bacon, a thank you breakfast to Kakashi. When he came into the bedroom, Kakashi was splayed out on the bed, the blanket lying on the floor. Obito smiled a bit as he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Kakashi.  
Obito tried reaching forward in order to gently pat Kakashi, on order to wake him up for breakfast. But he somehow tumbled forward, and managed to land in between Kakashi’s legs.  
Kakashi groaned a bit, but he didn’t wake up. Obito looked up and swallowed, feeling a bit embarrassed. He then felt something MOVING.

He looked down, and his face went red when he saw what it was: It was Kakashi’s cock. Obito didn’t know what compelled him to do it, but he slowly reached up with his fingers and took hold of the helm of Kakashi’s pants. Ever so slowly, he pulled them down, every millimeter further down revealing more and more of Kakashi’s cock. The first thing Obito saw was the white hair that grew thick around the base. Then the small bumps that were scattered over and around it, and finally the tip. Obito took a moment to look at it, and in his curiosity he gently touched it, his fingers meeting the warm length. Obito blushed lightly as he touched it, and even more so as Kakashi made pleasing noises when he did so. It was really big, much bigger than Obito’s small penis. He looked at it in awe, not quite believing that Obito had this monster in his pants the whole time. Obito studied it further in an embarrassing curiosity, and he touched the tip of the cock, pulling down the skin.   
Obito smelled something when he peeled down the skin at the top, a thick smell that entered his nose, making him dizzy and lightheaded. It was an odd, strong scent that made Obito blush even more. A thought ran through his head: What did it taste like? He quickly looked away, embarrassed at the thought, and also in general regarding what he was doing at the moment. He looked at Kakashi, who was still fast asleep. He looked at the giant cock in front of him, which was now even bigger than before and twitching in his hands. Obito gulped. 

Obito ever-so-slowly leaned forward, his tongue moving out of his mouth. He peeled down the skin once more, and he gave the tip a quick lick. Immediately as he had done it, his tongue went back inside, and it tasted… Salty. Kakashi’s huge cock twitched in his hands, and Obito blushed as he tried to hold it steady in his small hands. Obito’s face scrunched up at the newfound taste, but he found it to be not too bad. He hesitantly looked at Kakashi once more, before he decided that he would try taking it in his mouth: the tip at least, the cock was too big for him probably to take in whole.  
Obito leaned forward and down, and opened his mouth. He slowly took the tip in, and began sucking on it. Kakashi started groaning, and Obito’s eyes flew up and looked at him. He was still asleep. Obito carefully sucked on the tip, filling his mouth with Kakashi’s cock. Obito moaned at the twitching length in his mouth, and that was when he felt it: Kakashi’s hands were in his hair, stroking him. He heard a chuckle, followed by:

“Good morning sunshine. Enjoying the taste?”

Obito sat up in less than a second, his face completely red as he stuttered in front of Kakashi, who was grinning from ear to ear. Obito quickly turned around in the bed and attempted to make a break for it, but two big hands held him in his place, causing him to fall flat on the bed, with Kakashi climbing on top of his body, chuckling as he did so.. Obito was now lying on the bed, his face on the end of it, Kakashi hovering over his body, chuckling.

“And where do you think you’re going? Were you just going to leave me hanging?”

Obito could feel Kakashi lower himself on top of his body, his warm length touching his back, sending shivers down Obito’s spine. Kakashi’s weight held Obito in his place, making it impossible for him to escape the man above him. Kakashi softly kissed Obito’s neck, drawing small gasps from him. After a while he slowly moved on to suck on his shoulder, giving him a hickey. As he did so, Kakashi rocked his hips onto Obito, rubbing his giant member onto Obito, making his penis twitch in excitement underneath him. It drove him insane, and Obito couldn’t contain his moans as the bigger man was dominating him completely. As Kakashi sucked on his neck, Obito moved his head to his right in order to give him more room. Kakashi grinned and nibbled on the skin, marking Obito as his own. Kakashi’s right hand moved up to Obito’s face, and turned it to his left side, where he was greeted by Kakashi’s soft, warm lips, capturing his own in a breath-taking kiss. Obito could feel the lips against his own, warm and sending small electrical spurs all over his already blushing face. After a short while Kakashi sucked on his lip, asking for entrance. Obito tried to fight back in an attempt to not be so submissive, but Kakashi would have none of that: His right hand unbeknownst to Obito snuck under his stomach, between him and the soft sheets of the bed and grabbed hold of his member, making Obito gasp suddenly at the firm hand rubbing and squeezing his member. Kakashi smirked for a millisecond before his tongue invaded Obito’s mouth, and Obito didn’t have time to scowl at him before he moaned as Kakashi’s tongue completely ravished his mouth, tasting everything from top to bottom. When the need for air was too great, Kakashi pulled away to see a red-faced panting Obito looking at him with lust-filled eyes. It was the sexiest thing Kakashi had seen… Yet. Kakashi moved down Obito’s spine, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along the way. Kakashi stopped kissing Obito’s back for a moment and looked up at Obito.

“I just want you to know… You’re beautiful. And that I love every part of your body, scarred or not, okay?”

Obito’s heart ached as he heard Kakashi’s words, and he felt as if his tummy was suddenly filled with butterflies. Obito simply nodded, and Kakashi smiled as he continued to make his way down Obito’s back, placing kisses all over it as he did so.  
He slowly backed into the bed, making Obito turn his head in confusion at the sudden pressure disappearing on his body. He looked back only to see a now smirking Kakashi looking in between his legs. Kakashi suddenly took hold of Obito’s pajama pants, and before Obito could protest, or even understand what he was about to do, he had literally ripped them open in one fell swoop, and thrown them off the bed.

“My pajamas!”

Obito shouted as he looked in horror at the shredded pants softly landing on the floor, and he turned to shout at Kakashi, but Kakashi was quick to go back up to his head and give him a full-blown out make-out. Obito was taken by surprise and the pleasure from Kakashi’s skilled tongue, as well as his huge member rubbing between his cheeks, made the confusion and pleasure completely erase what had just happened, turning him into a moaning mess for Kakashi to ravish as he pleased. 

“I’ll buy you new ones. Promise.”

Kakashi said, before he got right back to confusing Obito and making him forget to be angry by dominating him and rubbing his huge member between Obito’s cheeks.  
After Kakashi pulled back, he once again kissed Obito on his neck, nape, and then down his spine, and made Obito giggle a bit as he kissed his legs. Obito looked back to Kakashi, who put the last kiss on Obito’s ankle, while winking at him. Obito blushed, but even more so when he watched as Kakashi moved his legs down with both his hands, as he looked in between his legs.  
Obito made an “eeep” sound when he saw Kakashi’s hands slowly slide up his naked legs, and he tried to close them, embarrassed at whatever Kakashi planned to do with him. Kakashi grinned and assertively held the legs separated, and he placed butterfly kisses along the inner thigh of Obito’s legs, making the boy quiver and moan at the assault on his sensitive skin.

Kakashi looked at him and smiled maliciously, before his big hands spread Obito’s legs and ass cheeks apart, revealing his virgin hole. Kakashi licked his dry lips as he looked at Obito, who was blushing as he stared at the older man intently. Kakashi slowly hovered over Obito, extending two fingers to his face. He got close to Obito, and his warm breath hit Obito’s ear as he spoke:

“Suck.”

Was all he said, but was such a demanding tone that Obito shivered as they were uttered. Hesitantly he opened his mouth, and Kakashi put his fingers inside. Obito sucked on them hesitantly at first, having them in his mouth felt odd. Kakashi kissed him on his shoulders as he sucked, and Obito blushed at how much he was enjoying it. He only licked the fingers a little bit at first, but as Kakashi urged him on, he used more saliva to completely cover them. After a while Kakashi seemed satisfied, and he pulled them out, leaving Obito at a loss for breath. Kakashi quickly pecked Obito on the cheek as a “thank you”, and Obito blushed at the gesture. Then Kakashi ventured back to Obito’s separated legs, and before he put in his fingers, he lowered his head and nibbled right around it, making Obito clench his teeth and groan at the unbearable teasing Kakashi was putting him through with his sinfully skilled mouth.  
Finally Kakashi stopped nibbling, and he then slowly took his index finger and circled it around Obito’s hole. Obito was shaking in anticipation as Kakashi’s circle grew smaller and smaller, until he showed it inside the tight ring of muscle, making Obito gasp loudly.

Kakashi himself was almost moaning at the sounds he made brought out of Obito, and the inside of his body made him quite happy too: He could hardly wait to fuck Obito into oblivion, over and over until Obito had his smell all over his delicious body. He calmed himself, slowly working the hole until he deemed it ready for the second finger. Obito gasped again, and Kakashi hushed him as he worked his fingers inside, while telling Obito to relax. After a while he removed his fingers, which made Obito whine at the loss of penetration and look back at Kakashi with lust in his eyes. Kakashi gulped at the sight, before he smirked and lowered his head in between Obito’s legs. 

Obito looked over his shoulder confused at Kakashi, who had pulled out his fingers. Just when it had started to feel good! But then it happened. Obito’s head flew up as his mouth opened in a gasp, as he could feel Kakashi’s TONGUE inside him, moving around. Obito’s legs shook, trying to close themselves. But Kakashi kept them apart with his hands firmly grasping them, torturing Obito with his sinfully skilled tongue abusing his hole. Obito grasped the sheets as he tried to compose himself, but that big tongue moving inside him… It drove him insane with pleasure!

“Kakashi, I’m-I’m”

Kakashi looked up, seeing Obito reaching his limit. He quickly retracted his tongue, earning a loud whine of protest from Obito who gave him a dirty look. Kakashi grinned as he sat up and walked off the bed, and walked to where Obito was. He was now standing at front of the edge of the bed, looking down at Obito lying and looking up at him. 

“On your knees.”

Kakashi demanded, and Obito obeyed, standing on all four on the bed. Kakashi held his cock with his right hand, and stroked Obito’s face with the other.

“Suck it baby.”

Kakashi’s line was cheesy, but there was a dominant demand in it that made Obito want to do everything he said. Slowly, Obito opened his mouth and took the tip in, sucking on it while Kakashi moaned slightly and ran his hand through Obito’s hair, as if he was his pet. Obito ran his tongue underneath Kakashi’s shaft, and Kakashi groaned as he looked down on the boy, who was looking at him with his big eyes. Fuck. Kakashi just wanted to ram his cock inside that mouth over and over. 

Kakashi groaned at the heavenly wet warmth that was Obito’s mouth, and he already looked forward to the next time. He slowly put pressure on Obito’s head signaling him to take more in. Obito licked Kakashi’s huge cock as he sucked on it, moaning at how it twitched and filled his mouth and nose with its thick taste and smell. Kakashi pushed more inside, making Obito almost gag as his member filled his mouth to the brim. Kakashi looked down at Obito, who looked up at him with teary eyes. Kakashi sucked in a breath at the sight, and stroked Obito’s hair as he rocked his cock in and out of the warm mouth that was around his huge member.  
Obito felt Kakashi’s hair tickle him as he almost swallowed the cock whole, and when Kakashi couldn’t take it anymore and just showed it all inside him, he could feel them on his face. Kakashi thrust back and forth into his mouth, making Obito moan and gag at the length in his mouth, which caused Kakashi to groan in pleasure. Kakashi face-fucked Obito hard, his cock going down the boy’s throat as he pounded his face. When he realized that it probably was too much for Obito, whose eyes were rolled up in his head as his thick cock was in his throat, he slowed down. 

Suddenly Kakashi pulled out, making Obito take deep breaths, and then look up in confusion as some saliva ran from his mouth onto the floor. Kakashi quickly lowered himself, catching Obito’s lips and shoving his tongue inside, tasting himself and Obito. After he had ravished Obito’s mouth he turned the teenage boy around, and lifted his ass high in the air. Obito was now holding his arms in front of him on the bed, with his head down and his ass up, just in front of Kakashi’s huge member that was twitching, anxious to penetrate his virgin hole and claim him completely. Obito swallowed hard at the sight of the six-packed man standing in front of his ass, and he tried to rub his ass on the cock, as if to tease it in order to get it inside of him quicker. It seemed to work, as Kakashi growled and grabbed hold of Obito’s ass, spreading it apart and rubbing his now well-lubed cock against the weeping hole, making Obito moan into the sheets.

Kakashi held his cock firmly with his right hand, while the left hand held Obito’s ass in place. He slowly pushed the head into the hole, past the ring of muscle, making Obito wince in pain at the giant member slowly sinking into him. Obito tried to relax: He really did. But Kakashi was so big, and his hole hurt from being forced open by it. He blinked a few times, trying to blink away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, and focus on breathing steadily.   
Kakashi tried to do the same thing, as entering more and more into Obito made him want to shove it all in at once, but he knew he had to take it slow. For Obito. Kakashi gritted his teeth as the warmth enveloped his cock, making him harder by the minute as Obito’s ass pressed down on him. Obito let out a whine, and Kakashi hushed him and kissed his back tenderly, taking it slower.

“I’m almost halfway in, just relax.”

Obito’s head snapped back, and he looked at Kakashi with wide eyes.

“Almost halfway?!? Just how big is your cock???”¨

Kakashi smirked at the comment, and snuck his hand under Obito’s body to fondle his penis, making Obito moan at the newfound pleasure he was receiving. Kakashi pumped Obito’s penis as he continued to sink into him, moaning when he finally was all the way in. He stood still for a moment, closing his eyes and enjoying the absolute pleasure he felt from being buried inside Obito, the tight, warm ass clamping down on his cock. Obito had his eyes shut as he tried to cope with having Kakashi inside of him, filling him to the brim with his ginormous cock shoved deep inside of him. Kakashi lowered himself on top of Obito, his weight keeping the squirming boy in his place. He kissed Obito behind his ear, making Obito moan and wonder how Kakashi had found yet another weak spot on his body. Kakashi whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he rocked his hips slowly back and forth, making Obito moan at the man’s cock dragging his body back and forth due to it filling him up completely. Obito looked at Kakashi and huffed as his ass and mind tried to wrap itself around the length that pierced and filled him to the brim.

“You’re so big…”

Obito panted out, and Kakashi let out a strained laugh as he tried to stop himself from starting to thrust back and forth faster and harder than he was doing at the moment.

“And you’re little ass is so fucking tight, warm and clamping down on my cock Obito…

Kakashi nibbled on Obito’s ear as he breathed in the words, and Obito moaned at the stern and dominative voice as he moved his hips to match Kakashi’s thrusts, which was met with a grunt and a sudden slap on his ass which made him cry out a quick “eep!”  
Kakashi leaned in close and whispered with a voice that made Obito’s entire being shiver in anticipation:

“Makes me just wanna fuck you so fucking hard, all day and every day so that you won’t be able to walk properly for a month.”

Obito moaned at Kakashi’s words, and he pushed his hips backwards, signaling Kakashi that he wanted him to move. Kakashi got the signal, and he pulled out, making Obito open his mouth at the sudden loss, but he quickly shoved it back inside, making Obito let out a silent scream of pleasure as Kakashi hit his prostate dead on. On the first try!  
Kakashi grabbed Obito’s little ass hard with both of his large hands, and he quickly picked up his pace as he fucked Obito into the mattress, turning him into a moaning mess as he abused his hole with his huge cock filling him up and hitting the prostate. The entire bed shook as Kakashi fucked Obito, and Obito couldn’t do anything but moan at the silver-haired man’s cock filling his little virgin ass and sending wave after wave of pleasure into every nerve of hid body. Obito tried to match the thrusts the best he could, but Kakashi was so rough, and his large hands completely covered his ass cheeks and held them steady as he mercilessly pounded into him, that Obito simply let the man have his way with him, and he moaned louder and louder as Kakashi abused his tight little hole to the fullest.

Kakashi grunted as he heard Obito scream “yes! Yes! Right there Kakashi, OooOooh… Fuck-I’m-Yes!” 

It got him insanely hard, and he picked up his pace even further, fucking Obito harder, stronger, faster and more vigorously. He held the boys ass high in the air as he fucked him, sinking into him and claiming him as his own. Suddenly Kakashi stopped, making Obito whine and look at him accusingly from over his shoulder. Kakashi simply grabbed Obito’s body and flipped him over, so he was lying on his back instead. When Obito looked at him confused, Kakashi simply smirked before he plunged his cock right in again, hitting Obito’s sweet spot and making him open his mouth in a sudden gasp. Kakashi leaned forward as his hips snapped back and forth, and he captured Obito’s lips as he dominated his mouth before briefly pulling away.

“I want to see your face when I fuck you.”

Obito blushed at what Kakashi said, but he didn’t have time to say anything before Kakashi’s hands, still holding his ass in a death grip, squeezed it which caused the momentous cock inside of him to stretch his hole even further, making Obito moan and throw his head back in pleasure. Kakashi leaned forward to peck Obito on his forehead, and Obito couldn’t help but notice how well sculptured Kakashi was, and how sexy he looked with sweat running down on his well-toned chest. Kakashi noticed that Obito was staring, and he smirked. 

“Do you like what you see?”

Kakashi asked Obito, who quickly blushed and looked away. Kakashi rolled his eyes at Obito’s childish but cute response, as he took hold of Obito’s left hand, and brought it to his chest.

“Do you feel that?”

Obito looked at Kakashi’s chest and nodded with a now completely tomato-red face as his hand directly touched the muscular and exposed chest in front of him.

“That’s a perfectly sculptured six-pack you’re touching.”

Obito stammered as he tried to say something coherent, and Kakashi chuckled, which caused his stomach to vibrate, which in turn made Obito even more embarrassed. Kakashi leaned into Obito’s ear, and breathed into it, making Obito moan as his hand trembled.

“And it’s all yours.”

The short but incredibly sexual innuendo made Obito’s heart skip a beat as his face grew even redder, his penis twitching at the dominant man’s assertiveness over him. 

“And this…”

Kakashi said as he grabbed Obito’s ass in his hands and squeezed it incredibly hard, while at the same time pressing his cock onto Obito’s prostate, making Obito silently scream in pleasure as he saw stars:

“Is MINE.”

Obito’s silent scream turned into mewls and moans as Kakashi started to rock his muscular hips back and forth into his ass, making Obito lose his mind as the man used his body as he wished. Obito noticed that his legs were a bit uncomfortably positioned as they were hanging over Kakashi’s side, and they seemed to hit Kakashi’s legs whenever he pounded into him. Kakashi didn’t notice of course, being lost in lust as he fucked his lover into oblivion with his massive cock in his tight little wet hole that was begging him to go deeper and harder into it.

Obito raised and locked his slender silky legs around Kakashi’s waist, and he looked up at Kakashi, who met his gaze with eyes burning with passion. Passion only for him. Obito swallowed hard as his heart fluttered, and he closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him as Kakashi made him see stars every time his giant cock hit his prostate inside his wet hole.  
Kakashi looked intensively at Obito as he fucked him, noticing as he looked at his side that Obito’s hands were clutching the bed sheets and almost ripping them apart. Kakashi kissed Obito’s throat and sucked on it, before leaning up and whispering into his ear:

“Put your hands around my neck.”

Obito heard what Kakashi said, and he quickly released his hands and put them around Kakashi. Kakashi smiled as Obito clung to him, and he shoved his cock deeper and deeper into Obito, hitting the sweet spot that made Obito release those delicious noises all over, and over again, now into his ear. Suddenly Kakashi heard Obito speak in between the moans:

“Aah, I-I’m ah, close, Kaka-Aah.. Shi-t!!!”

Kakashi simply nodded and kissed Obito roughly, shoving his tongue inside and ravishing him. He released one hand from Obito’s ass and pumped his now erect penis with it, drawing out more moans from the boy beneath him. Kakashi also picked up the phase, fucking Obito so deep into the mattress that it almost seemed as if he would sink into it. The entire roomed was filled with Obito’s screams and moans, as well as Kakashi’s grunts as he fucked Obito’s ass relentlessly. Then, Obito made new noises, breathed even more quickly, and Kakashi knew he was about to cum. So he pumped his little penis even harder, and shoved his huge cock as hard as he could into Obito’s tight little ass, which caused Obito to see stars, scream his name and cum all over Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi grunted and let go of Obito’s weeping penis, and instead held his ass with both hands and pounded it like never before into the tight warm and wet heat, before he let out a roar as he shoved it deeper than ever and exploded inside Obito, filling him completely with his seed, which was so much that it dripped out of Obito’s ass as Kakashi buried his cock inside Obito. Kakashi panted and looked at Obito, sweat dripping from his face. Obito had his eyes closed in ecstasy, resting it on the bed and revealing several hickeys Kakashi had put on him. Kakashi smiled happily, and he lifted Obito up, which caused the boy to gasp as gravity pulled him down on the giant cock buried in his ass. Kakashi didn’t stand up for long though, as he soon sat down and leaned back down on the bed with Obito now lying on his broad and muscular stomach, with his cock still buried deep inside his wonderfully warm and cum-filled hole.

Obito mewled happily as Kakashi rubbed his sore back, as well as lifting his face up to meet his for a soft and tender kiss, soothing Obito and making his heart flutter. Obito hummed happily as he snuggled on top of Kakashi’s warm chest, and Kakashi continued to stroke his back as he spoke.

“That was… Nice. Thank you for waking me up Obito. You should make it a morning routine.”

Obito snorted at Kakashi’s suggestive and humorous tone, but nonetheless he gave Kakashi a cheeky grin and winked at him: 

“Maybe, if you behave.”

It was now Kakashi’s turn to blush as Obito grinned at him, and he sighed and pecked his lips before stroking Obito’s head gently, massaging his ear with his thumb. Then he smiled goofily and held up his pinky finger in front of Obito, looking at him with puppy-eyes;

“Pinky promise?”


	3. Well... You read the title. What did you expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe I spent three days writing this... What has my life come to. Oh well.
> 
> I got requests to continue this story, so with the free time I had I decided to write some more smut for you all. Just check these things off down below before you start reading:
> 
> -(And also please write a review/leave kudos if you liked it and if you have the time, much appreciated~~
> 
> Are you sitting down comfortably? 
> 
> -Good.
> 
> Are your pants down?
> 
> -Good.
> 
> Is one hand down betwixt your legs, making you nice, wet and hot?
> 
> -Good.
> 
> Are you in a public place/school?
> 
> -NOT GOOD NOT GOOD ABORT ABORT JESUS CHRIST THINK OF THE CHILDREN

Kakashi let out a long yawn as he slowly opened his grey eyes; he had just woken up in his and Obito’s bed, and he could feel the warmth of the sun hitting his back. The sheet had been tossed to the floor as a result of last nights “activities” that he and Obito had partaken in, and it had rendered them too tired to pick it up from the floor. Instead they had intertwined their bodies for warmth, something Kakashi very much enjoyed. 

 

Kakashi slowly reached out his arm to touch his lover, but found to his dismay that he was not beside him in the bed. Kakashi’s eyes opened wide as he looked around their bedroom, from the closet where they kept their clothes; to the small drawer where they had everything they needed for a pleasant night. Obito was nowhere in sight, and Kakashi quickly grew restless not finding his mate anywhere. He jumped heaved himself up from the soft bed and put his bare feet on the rug that covered the bedroom. He stretched his arms and legs, running his hands down his naked legs; he was completely naked, another thing that had happened due to the previous night’s activities that he and Obito had partaken in. He let out a final yawn, scratched his left butt cheek and strode out of the bedroom to look for his partner.

 

Their house was massive, so there were quite a lot of rooms that Obito could be in. But the sweet smell that lingered in every room guided Kakashi down to the kitchen, which was below the bedroom and was no more than a walk down the stairs away.

 

When Kakashi got to the stairs that led down to the kitchen he slowed down and walked slowly; He preferred to surprise Obito, or to just admire him from afar; when a person is all alone, or at least believes that they are, you get to see what they would not show anyone else. Usually it was nothing special that occurred, but that was not the case for Obito; He would often than not listen to music, or hum a tune while he danced, small movements at first, a foot tapping on the floor, or fingers tapping on the table in rhythm. But given enough time, his entire body would join in, and Kakashi found great pleasure in watching his lover’s body move about, especially when said person was wearing clothes that revealed his perfect body.

 

Kakashi crouched down at the steps of the stairs and saw Obito, who was standing at the stove making pancakes. Kakashi’s breath got caught in his throat as he looked at Obito, who was wearing a white t-shirt that was his and nothing else but a pink apron. The shirt was too big for him, and so it not only revealed delicious smooth skin around his neck and part of his shoulder, but it also went so far down it served as a mini skirt, leaving enough for the imagination for Kakashi to fantasize about Obito in female attire. Kakashi stared at Obito’s back where his shirt went over his round and perfect ass, and Kakashi swallowed hard as his cock twitched to life, the organ seemingly wanting to immediately shove itself into the smaller man’s ass-pussy that Kakashi ravaged every day. Kakashi silently walked down the stairs and forward to Obito, who was still frying the pancakes, unaware that his love was sneaking up on him with nothing but dirty thoughts running through his head.

 

Obito hummed as he fried the last pancake, making sure that it did not stick to the frying pan and got ruined. It had been a while now since he and Kakashi had moved in and started… Well… Fucking. To put it plain and simple. And while that had been a big surprise, the biggest had been the fact that Obito was once again an adult now! Yes, he had actually aged to adulthood, and he only had theories on why that was. Kakashi had suggested that his seed made Obito grow, and Obito had scoffed when he told him that and had smacked him with a pillow in his face. Kakashi still fucked him regularly though, insisting that if he stopped Obito would de-age and soon be nothing but a toddler. Yeah right. But Obito suspected that it had something to do with the fact that he had moved past his… “Past” so to speak. He had moved on from his parents. He had moved on from waiting for Rin, and because of that he was no longer the boy he once was, but a man; both figuratively and literally. It seemed like the kind of punishment that a person would suffer in a fairy tale, and as irritated Obito was that it had befallen him, he was in all honesty just happy that he was an adult again. He was almost as tall as Kakashi, if only a little shorter (which he knew was because of Kakashi’s ridiculously large hair). His body was not as wide or broad as Kakashi’s muscular body, but rather more slender and soft.

 

Suddenly Obito felt two very big hands touch him from behind, and he gasped as they moved over his stomach and touched him. He did not need to move his head to see who it was; he knew those hands anywhere, and the sigh that came from the man who was now kissing him on his shoulder could only be his lover, Kakashi. The man in question let out a sigh of relief as his hands fondled Obito, one hand touching his stomach and the other squeezing his ass. Obito moaned as Kakashi did whatever he pleased with him; he hated to admit it, but he really loved being dominated by Kakashi, to feel the older man touch him all over and place tender kisses all over his body, taking him into his arms while whispering into his ear how much he loved him. Every other day Obito and Kakashi made love, and like a loyal lover Obito never failed to pleasure his mate be it sucking Kakashi’s cock, drinking his cum or ride him until he would scream as his mate made sure he was filled by his seed inside of him. It seemed to Obito that Kakashi was always horny, and this morning was no exception; Obito could feel the enlarged member poking between his legs, and even when standing behind him Kakashi’s cock reached between his legs and longer than his own penis when it was the hardest. Just the thought of his lovers huge, veiny and delicious cock ramming his insides and filling him up until he was full made Obito moan like a bitch in heat. Maybe he was a bitch, an omega. In that case Kakashi was definitively an Alpha, and a horny one at that.

“K-kakashi…”

Obito moaned as he tried to focus on the pancake, which was hard when you had a massive cock rubbing against your own small penis. Obito’s breath hitched and his knees buckled under Kakashi’s touches, sending shivers throughout his body.  
Kakashi hummed as his hands moved up under the shirt that Obito was wearing and touched his penis.

“Yes Obito? Is something wrong?”

Kakashi acted as if he was doing nothing, and he talked with such a casual tone as if he was discussing the weather with Obito. Obito looked at him with a flustered face, and Kakashi looked at him with feigned innocence.

“I’m trying to-ah! M-make… ah… bre-breakfast! Kaka… Shiiit…”

Obito had a hard time speaking as Kakashi was now rubbing his length in-between Obito’s ass cheeks, turning him on to no end and effectively sending all the blood from his head to his penis, which was twitching between his slender, silky white legs that were quivering under the older man’s touches. God, only Kakashi could turn him into a mewling mess, and the other man exploited that weakness in him whenever he possibly could.  
Kakashi hummed as he continued to ravage Obito, who was waiting for him to answer. Kakashi let out his warm breath into Obito’s ear, and Obito tried to bite down a moan, now looking at Kakashi again with half-lidded eyes and a rose-red blush covering his adorable cheeks. Kakashi smirked; he loved turning his lover on like this, making him into a moaning mess that whimpered, mewled and wanted nothing more than his cock fucking him hard and good. And Kakashi loved fucking Obito until the smaller man cried his name and had cum all over his face, down in his throat and tummy, and pouring out of his pussy-ass that Kakashi made sure was filled to the brim every single day. Today was no exception; like the good lover he was he would provide his mate with all the seed he had and more, and by the time he would be done with Obito the other man would be covered in his sperm both on the outside and inside. But first he was going to have his fun with him.

“Is that my shirt that you’re wearing Obito?”

Kakashi breathed into Obito’s ear before nibbling at his earlobe, his hands travelling down and squeezing his cock and nipples painfully hard.

“Y-yess….”

Obito moaned as his hands held onto Kakashi large arms, while he meekly tried to get more friction against Kakashi cock that was between his slender legs. The older man growled and started to move his cock away from his legs slowly, and Obito whined at the loss of the warmth between his legs.

“Who said you could take my shirt Obito? I trust you know that I must punish you for this…”

Kakashi was now biting into his left shoulder; almost drawing blood and producing a strangled noise from Obito who was swallowing hard and shuddering against Kakashi. Obito turned his head to Kakashi and looked at whim with half-lidded eyes and his mouth open and panting as he spoke shakily;

“B-but you ripped my last shirt, re-ah!”

Kakashi had suddenly let go of his penis and erect nipples, and was now rubbing his thick cock against Obito, making him gasp, jerk and lose his train of though and any coherent speech other than moans.

Kakashi was going slower now, but his cock, which was hard as stone from the moans Obito cried out for him, was still rubbing against him, and he was holding his arms with his hands so that he could not move away or touch his lover; Obito whined and looked at Kakashi, panting as he felt the pulsing member between his legs, hitting his balls and touching his penis which was already hard and leaking pre-cum from his lovers big cock touching it.  
Kakashi leaned forward, his chin resting on Obito’s shoulder as he let out a sigh.

“Well I suppose you’re right. I did rip that shirt apart; it was covering you’re perfect body, and I was very inclined to touch it.”

 

Obito mewled as he felt Kakashi’s right hand stroke his penis, while also rubbing his tummy. With more freedom to move, Obito turned his body a bit back and leaned forward, as to kiss Kakashi. Kakashi caught his lips like so many times before, and finally Obito could taste his lover, if only by his lips. The kiss was as sweet as ever, Obito’s soft plum lips moving against Kakashi’s rough ones, and for a moment there was nothing but Kakashi’s lips against his.  
Eventually Kakashi nibbled on Obito’s lower lip, asking for entrance; but Obito wanted to keep some form of resistance; it was a game they played more than often when they made love. Obito would act as if he did not want it, and put up resistance every other time Kakashi would make a move, which would prompt the other man to find new ways to persuade Obito to do what he wanted and let him have his way. Kakashi growled low in his throat when Obito would not open his lips for him and Obito almost let him have his way, but tried to stand his ground. Big mistake. Kakashi squeezed their cocks together even harder, and Obito gasped as the pain and pleasure shot up into his head. His mouth opened to suck in air, and along it came Kakashi’s tongue, which ravaged his mouth and left Obito moaning like the bitch he was, while Kakashi continued to rub his member against him, while also twisting his erect nipples. Kakashi massaged their tongues together, and swirled his tongue around his, but when he sucked on his tongue, Obito let out a loud moan throughout the house.

 

When they parted for air, Kakashi looked at Obito with hungry eyes that only thirsted more for the man when he saw the shape he was in; Obito’s face was as red as it could be, his eyes half-open and his mouth leaking drool. His penis was twitching against his massive cock, and as Kakashi ran his thumb over the head of Obito’s penis, he could feel the wet pre-cum leaking out and also heard Obito cry out and moan at the feeling. Obito’s knees were buckling and quivering now, and Kakashi felt Obito holding on to him the best he could as to not fall down onto the floor. Obito was completely at his mercy, and the older man smirked as he could smell the neediness radiating from Obito’s body. He wanted him. He needed him. And Kakashi was going to take him.

 

Obito was squirming, and for good reasons; Kakashi was currently running his hands all over his body, pinching and twisting his nipples, squeezing his ass and kissing and leaving marks, all while making sure that Obito could not do much else but moan at the pleasure he was experiencing. It drove Obito insane! He wanted to kiss Kakashi more, not just on the mouth, but all over his body, he wanted to feel the other man’s cock inside his mouth and down between his legs, he wanted to be lifted up by those strong big arms and feel the Kakashi’s body against his own as he was clinging to him and being filled with Kakashi to the brim. His knees were shaking from the touches, and he tried his best to keep the huffs and pants down in his throat, but when he felt his lover assault him with kisses and rubbings on his tummy and penis Obito could not keep it down, and he opened his mouth and let Kakashi hear all of his pathetic moans and whines as his body cried out for more.

 

After a while of whining at Kakashi, who adored the sounds Obito made, the smaller man decided to turn off the stove, which was a good decision; there had been more than one instance where something bad could have happened if they had not turned off a device before fucking. The house would have been flooded if Kakashi had not turned off the water last week. When he had turned off the stove and put away the pancakes (which would no doubt be cold by the time they were done) Obito opted to put his shaky hands onto the sides of the stove and rub his butt cheeks against Kakashi cock; safe to say, it made Kakashi groan when that bubbly butt rubbed against his member, and he suddenly wanted to part those cheeks and slam into Obito right then and there.  
He decided against it, and thought that he would be nice to Obito, so he undid the knot of the apron and turned Obito around to face him and lifted him up. 

 

Obito felt as Kakashi’s hands retreated, undoing his apron and then turning him around. As soon as he was facing the other man, Obito stood on his tippy-toes and kissed Kakashi, who in response lifted Obito up by grabbing his ass, which caused Obito to gasp at the feeling of strong hands cupping his round ass and fingers digging into it, leading to Kakashi once again shoving his tongue into his mouth. Obito didn’t mind. Kakashi lifted him up and Obito locked his slender legs around Kakashi’s waist, and noticed that he was completely naked; He hadn’t seen nor focused too much on Kakashi’s entire body when the man was behind him, but now he noticed, and his penis twitched in excitement at the perfect abs that were rubbing against it. Obito let his hands move up and about his lovers body, and Kakashi groaned into the kiss as he was now the one feeling his lovers hands touching him without being able to do much about it. They parted for air once again, and Obito giggled as Kakashi was trying his best to maneuver around the house while holding him.

“Where are we going?”

Obito asked as he turned his head over his shoulder, his hands holding onto Kakashi’s shoulders. Looking around the house it was a given that they would not do it in the kitchen, but Obito still wanted to get a clue as to what Kakashi had in mind. Well, it was obvious that they were going to have sweet, mind-blowing sex, but where was not so obvious. 

“No peeking.”

Kakashi said, before he attacked Obito’s throat, making Obito gasp and moan at the wet sensation of Kakashi mouth and tongue sucking on his skin and leaving a mark for everyone to see who he belonged to; Obito bit his lips as he was desperately trying to stifle his moans while also holding onto Kakashi with his left hand, the other one now running through Kakashi hair and down his back. Kakashi let go of his throat with a loud “pop”, and Obito whined at the loss and looked at him, his face, if possible, even more red with blush and lust written all over his eyes. He kissed Kakashi, who happily complied. Then he lowered his head and travelled down, to the left side of Kakashi throat, where he started to suck on the skin to leave his own mark. Kakashi let out a low growl, and Obito could hear that the man was walking faster now, no doubt anxious to pound Obito as soon as possible, wherever that would be.

 

Soon enough (but apparently not for Kakashi), the lovers found themselves walking through the glass doors and outside of their house, in their garden. It was a square garden, with a wooden terrace going from their house a bit out into it, where a few couches and tables were standing. The garden was not more than a grass field with flowers growing in front of hedges on the right and left side. On the end of the grass field was an iron fence of black bars that resembled spears that ran high up, with enough room between to look in and out of the garden. Beyond the fence a small road went by, and beyond that was a field of grass that started in a slope from the road, and as long as the eye could see before a forest was by the horizon. 

Obito looked around, suddenly feeling uneasy; he looked down at Kakashi with a puzzled look, and his lover smirked at him as he held him up.

“Why are we outside Kakashi?”

Obito tried not to sound as if he cared, but the fact that he was looking anxiously out at the road that ran by outside their garden, with only a metal fence that anyone could look through separating him and Kakashi from passerby’s, made it obvious to his lover that he indeed cared where they were. Kakashi chuckled, and Obito squirmed, suddenly aware that Kakashi had a death grip on his ass, so escaping was not happening. Kakashi put Obito down into one of their couches that stood by the wall of the villa, and before Obito could object Kakashi had pulled a pairs of handcuffs from under the couch handcuffed him to a drain pipe that was beside the couch. Obito blinked in surprise and stared at the handcuffs, then his lover who stole a kiss from him and removed the apron before turning around and walking away, giving Obito a perfect view of his ass. Obito groaned uncomfortably as he tried to pull the t-shirt over his painful erection, while also staring out at the road at the end of the garden, expecting someone to walk by any second. It was still early in the morning, but Obito was still squirming, trying to cover himself the best he could, which was hard due to his member leaking pre-cum and soaking the t-shirt, making it look as if he had wet himself. Obito tried his best to keep his erection down while wondering where his lover had gone off to. Kakashi returned shortly, with two big mattresses’ under his arms. He put them next to each other at the end of the garden, right in front of the black metal fence. Then he brought some pillows and a big sheet. Obito looked with confusion. Was Kakashi preparing a picnic? 

When Kakashi was done he returned to Obito and crouched down on the couch and cupped his cheeks with his big hands and kissed him lustfully. Obito moaned, his free hand touching Kakashi as much he could. The other man did not seem to be cold or at least did not let it show, despite that it was early in the morning. 

Kakashi pulled away and smiled as Obito looked up at him, his cheeks flushed and his free hand touching his broad chest. He reached forward and put the key into the handcuffs, but instead of turning it, he looked at Obito.

“If you try and run I will catch you.”

 

Obito shivered at the dominant tone Kakashi used, nodded, and Kakashi smiled and released him. Obito’s hand, now free, went up to Kakashi’s face and stroked his cheek as he kissed him, slowly and tenderly. Kakashi sighed into the kiss, and reached out for Obito and lifted him up bridal-style. He stood up with Obito and walked towards the mattresses that were laid out in front of the metal fence. Kakashi almost slipped as he did not look where he went, and Obito yelped and held onto Kakashi for dear life as Kakashi almost fell forward when he missed the steps. Kakashi regained his balance however, and laughed as he looked at Obito, who was flustered and holding onto him tightly.   
Obito looked at Kakashi with big eyes and butterflies in his stomach. The shock from almost falling was over, but now that it was clear that Kakashi wanted them to be outside, and the fact that he had put the mattresses right next to the metal fence…  
Surely Kakashi didn’t plan for them to…

 

Kakashi put Obito down onto the mattress gently and put his body over Obito’s, trapping him under him. Kakashi was now in between Obito’s legs, with Obito’s arms resting on the matrasses’. Obito pushed himself up as much as he could with his elbows digging into the thick mattresses, looking into Kakashi’s hungry eyes that looked into his.

“U-um, Kakashi?”

Kakashi hummed in reply as he leaned down, his elbows resting on the mattress and his hands touching Obito’s body. He leaned his head down to Obito and began to place kisses over Obito’s shoulders, which made Obito bite back moans as Kakashi’s cock was now also resting against his leaking and needy member.

“W-why are we outside? S-someone might… Ah! S-s.. See us!”

The last part came out in a cry as Kakashi grounded his cock against Obito, who clung to Kakashi as he was now lying down with the larger man above him grinding against him with his entire body. Kakashi leaned up and grinned as Obito eyes were rolled up due to the amazing pleasure he was feeling from having his penis being grinded by his giant cock. Not that Kakashi didn’t feel pleasure from it too; in fact he was having major trouble with restraining himself from all the adorable moans and mewls his lover made because of him. Thinking of how turned on Obito was because of him, because he touched him and because his cock touched his penis made Kakashi grunt and his cock hard as hell, which in turned made Obito moan more, Kakashi harder, and so on. It was a cycle of pleasure that ended in climax, something Kakashi wanted to hold off for a bit longer. He lifted his body up a bit from Obito’s, and cold air rushed in between them and made Obito whine at the loss of heat. He tried to drag Kakashi back down again with his arms, but Kakashi pushed him down with one hand. Obito looked at him and pouted, and Kakashi chuckled. Obito seemed to have forgotten the question, but Kakashi would answer him anyway. He stroked Obito’s scarred cheek with his hand as he made eye contact with him.

“That’s the point. What’s more exciting than the thought of someone walking in on us and seeing you with my cock slamming into you?”

The reaction from Obito was priceless; first his eyes widened as he registered what Kakashi said, then he blushed and bit his lower lip which was always a turn-on for Kakashi, and as Kakashi’s eyes travelled down between them he saw that Obito’s cock twitched in excitement from the thought of someone walking in on them and seeing that Obito was being completely dominated by him. Obito opened and closed his mouth, and he only managed to get out a few stuttered words of protests before Kakashi grinded his massive cock against his lithe body, stopping whatever he was saying with words and replacing it with moans and whimpers.

“You say you don’t want anyone to see us, but your body tells a different story.”

Kakashi leaned down onto Obito, once again trapping him with his weight as he grinded his massive cock against Obito and turned him into a moaning mess as he leaned forward and let out a warm breath against his ear:

“I know this turns you on Obito, just the thought of someone seeing what a bitch you are when I fuck you turn you on to no ends…”

Obito whined and shook his head, denying what his body was showing evidentially to Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled and slowly but firmly pressed their members together, making Obito scream out in pleasure as he threw his head back into the mattresses and his hips buck upwards for more friction. Kakashi stared down at Obito who was moaning like a bitch in heat.

“Admit it Obito. Tell me you want this, that you want everyone to see me claim you, to fuck you up and fill your tummy with my seed over and over until you can’t think straight.”

Obito stared up at him with tears in the corners of his and he sobbed, whined and nodded weakly. Kakashi smirked, but he wanted Obito to say the words.

He lifted himself up and Obito looked at him with eyes that wanted him to immediately resume touching him like before. Obito let out a whimper as he bucked his hips at Kakashi, and Kakashi growled in response, his cock now throbbing. Yet he was determined to hear Obito say the words, so he pushed his sobbing lover down and started to rise up.

“Well if you don’t say you want this, then I guess I’ll just-“

Before Kakashi could finish the sentence Obito dragged him down again on his chest, and they both groaned and cried out as their cocks slammed into one another. Obito grinded against Kakashi, who looked at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Obito turned even redder as he opened his mouth, his lips quivering and body trembling as he averted his eyes from Kakashi’s gaze; 

“I-I…”

Obito bit his lip as the blush remained on his face, and Kakashi couldn’t help himself and kissed his adorable dork of a boyfriend, cupping his cheek and looking into his eyes as they parted.

“Yes Obito?”

Obito was breathless from the kiss, but he swallowed hard and looked down before continuing while Kakashi kissed his tender body.

“I-I really want you to… T-take me out in the open…. The t-thought of someone catching me being ravaged by you… Ah… it… turns me on so much Kakashi, oh…”

Obito blurted out the words as he was holding onto Kakashi’s head while the other man kissed his body and grinded against him. Kakashi grasped his chin and tilted his head up and smiled at him before he pecked his lips;

“See, was that so hard?”

Obito scowled at his sadistic lover and flipped them over in a swift motion that caught Kakashi off guard. Once on top of him he grinded his penis against Kakashi’s, who moaned and held Obito by the hips with his large hands.  
Kakashi frowned as he now, looking at Obito’s upper body, noticed that Obito was still wearing his old white t-shirt. That would not do. 

“You’re still wearing clothes.”

Obito heard Kakashi’s muttered words and opened his eyes and looked at the t-shirt that by now was covered in sweat and pre-cum, and he laughed as he looked down at a scowling Kakashi who had begun pushing the t-shirt skirt up so he could touch Obito’s soft skin underneath.

“Some of still prefer to wear clothes you know Kakashi.”

Kakashi huffed and pushed the t-shirt up over Obito’s head, and Obito, who had begun to feel very hot once Kakashi fondled him, took it off and tossed it away. 

“I prefer you naked.”

Obito giggled as Kakashi leaned up and began to kiss his chest, but he stopped and started to moan as Kakashi found one of his nipples and began to suck on it. Obito was now standing on his knees with Kakashi sitting in front of him and sucking on his hard nipples while holding him by the hips with his hands.  
Obito held Kakashi against his chest and pulled on his hair with his hand, and rubbed himself on the older and bigger man, the sensation sending him closer and closer to climax. He grabbed one of the round metal bars of the fence to steady himself as his body seemed to tremble and lose all strength when Kakashi touched him. He looked out through the fence and bit his lower lip; the fact that someone, anyone could walk by and see him like this…  
Kakashi let go of the nipple he had been sucking so eagerly on like a baby drinking its mother’s milk, and moved onto the other one, while rubbing the previous one with his thumb. Obito bucked his hips into Kakashi and whimpered at the feeling of having his nipples sucked and rubbed by his lover so roughly. He pulled on Kakashi’s hair, but the man did not care and his hands held Obito still as he pleasured him.

Obito realized as he was trying to keep his voice down that Kakashi was right; it turned him on so much being fucked and touched right out in the open, the sense of danger and excitement tingling throughout his body, his senses on high alert, drunk with pleasure and at the same time fear of someone seeing him being fucked like a bitch… The thought of someone he knew walking by and seeing him dominated like a bitch made him hard, and it made every loud gasp and moan he let out something terrifying and exciting as someone might hear him. Obito moaned as Kakashi was doing whatever he wanted with him, dominating him and making him lose his mind to pleasure. 

Kakashi let go of his other wet nipple with a loud “pop” sound, and as Obito leaned back he saw that both of his nipples were standing out, both red and swollen from Kakashi’s tongue and thumb. Kakashi looked at his work and nodded in approval before he grabbed Obito’s body and flipped them back to the way they had been before, with Obito lying down and Kakashi hovering above him. Only this time, Kakashi’s completely hard cock was not down by his own, but was now right in front of his face. Obito blushed as he could smell the thick scent from Kakashi’s veiny cock as it swayed before him.

“I think it’s about time we moved on from foreplay, no?”

Kakashi asked slyly, his long and thick cock almost touching Obito face. Obito had never done it like this before, but somehow that only excited him more. He held up his head and put his hands on Kakashi’s back to hold himself up. He looked at Kakashi, who was now the one breathing heavily and holding onto the bars with one hand, the other in Obito’s hair petting him. Obito smiled and peeled back Kakashi’s foreskin with his mouth, and with the foreskin gone the scent of Kakashi’s cock increased and went straight to his head, making Obito dizzy and turned on. When he recovered he leaned forward again and kissed the tip, just the way Kakashi liked it. Kakashi groaned from the feeling of Obito’s soft lips on his member, and his hand applied pressure to the back of his head, urging him to take his cock into his mouth. Obito was happy to comply, but not before he had his fun.

He smacked his lips and licked them with his swirling tongue making sure Kakashi saw it and heard it, before he slowly started to lick on the cock, carefully going over and under it. When he reached Kakashi’s balls he kissed both of them, then started to nip on the skin which made Kakashi let out a husked growl and press his cock down on Obito’s face. Obito took each of them into his mouth and sucked on them, before releasing them and nuzzling Kakashi’s cock with his nose. Kakashi’s pubes tickled him, and the man was now almost whimpering, his cock throbbing painfully. Obito smiled and decided to stop torturing his poor Kakashi, so he licked the cock all the way back to the tip before he began to suck on the swollen head of the cock, letting his tongue roam over it and go into the slit. Kakashi let out a moan of relief at the wet cavern engulfing his cock, and he was rocking his hips slowly back and forth now; Obito closed his eyes as he could feel the cock go further and further into his mouth, making him moan. His teeth lightly scraping against Kakashi’s cock as it went in and out, which made the older man groan out in pleasure. Obito hummed as he let his tongue go over the cock, and then hummed happily as Kakashi pressed his delicious cock into him even more.

Kakashi grit his teeth as he looked down on Obito and choked on his breath as he saw his lover sucking on his veiny cock with his mouth and swollen lips like it was the last thing he would do. Obito opened his eyes and looked up at Kakashi innocently, his eyes shining with lust. Kakashi cursed and pulled his cock out of Obito’s mouth with a pop, much to his lover’s dismay. Kakashi shuffled back on the mattresses, so that Obito could get his head up higher. Kakashi put one of his hands on the back of Obito’s head, and with the other one he grabbed his throbbing member in front of Obito’s lips. He looked down at Obito, who smiled up at him and nodded. Kakashi rubbed the tip of his cock on Obito’s lips and smeared his pre-cum on them. Then he put it in, and Obito opened wide. Kakashi let go of his cock and held Obito’s head with both hands and began thrusting in and out faster and faster, skull-fucking Obito mercilessly. Kakashi threw his head up and howled and cursed at the amazing sensation of fucking Obito’s mouth, the feeling of his cock going down his throat and his teeth scraping against his cock driving him insane. Obito’s eyes almost rolled up into his head as he held onto Kakashi the best he could while he was being deep throated and fucked by the giant cock. He had no gag reflex (Kakashi had ridden him of that a long time ago), but he still needed air, and he did not know how long he could hold out with Kakashi giant cock being the only thing going into his mouth and down his throat.

Kakashi was breathing hoarsely as he skull-fucked Obito mercilessly; he looked down at Obito and groaned as he was seeing tears running down his cheeks that were blushing red, spit running down every time his cock went out and those eyes… They were looking at him with nothing but love and pleasure, and Kakashi knew he was going to climax. He let his cock stay out an extra second for Obito to catch his breath, which he did not waste. Then he shoved his cock back into his watering mouth again, harder and faster than ever, going in and out, each time closer and closer to release. Kakashi let out a roar as he shoved his cock all the way down Obito’s throat, releasing his seed into his throat. Obito’s eyes went wide as Kakashi released inside him without warning, and Kakashi could see Obito swallowing his cum, the gulps showing on his throat as his seed filled him. Kakashi felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over him as his cock spurted out load after load of cum into Obito’s open mouth. Kakashi, high on pleasure, decided let go of Obito’s head and began to lean back as he expected that Obito was gagging on his cock and needed to let the cum out of his mouth and get some air. But Obito, to Kakashi’s amazement, held his hands on Kakashi’s back and with determination kept his mouth over Kakashi cock, not letting a single drop spill down onto the mattresses. He did not lo go of the cock and drank all of Kakashi cum, and Kakashi watched with eyes wide as plates as Obito sucked and licked his twitching and throbbing cock clean before releasing with a soft pop and sucking on the tip, licking out the last bit of cum in his slit that felt so good Kakashi couldn’t believe it; Obito then looked up at him, his teary half-lid eyes hasty with lust and mouth open, white traces of his cum still in his mouth. 

Kakashi gaped in astonishment at Obito who showed his open mouth to him, licking his swollen lips and showing that he had not let a single drop spill, like the good bitch he was. Obito was sinfully good at this Kakashi noted, and he panted hard with sweat running down his forehead as the amazing high of pleasure Obito had given him from sucking on his dick even after he had ejaculated inside of him lingered on his body.

“Fucking hell Obito.”

Kakashi breathed out rasped as he shuffled back and pulled a flushed but happy Obito up with his arms, who were smiling shyly with an adorable blush on him. Kakashi crashed their lips together and Obito moaned happily as Kakashi held him tightly against his muscular body, one of his hands rubbing his neglected member, making Obito mewl and arch into his touch. When they pulled apart Kakashi noticed the almost dried tears on either side of Obito’s face, and so he leaned forward and kissed them away. When he pulled away Obito looked at him with a light pink flush, and Kakashi took a moment to admire the beauty before him that was Obito. 

His black short hair was all over the place, his cheeks and nose red, his swollen lips parted and mouth lightly opened as he panted. Kakashi looked into those beautiful eyes, and he stroked Obito’s right cheek where his scars were with his thumb. How could anyone be so beautiful? So utterly perfect? There were so many people in the world, people who had no flaw and a perfectly sculpted body… But for Kakashi there was only Obito. He had seen Kakashi for what he was, and even after all he had done to him he had given him his eye when he was about to die all those years. He was too good for him Kakashi thought to himself as Obito smiled and grabbed his hand with his own and intertwined their fingers. Kakashi kissed him again, slowly this time, taking his time to pleasure Obito. 

Obito’s hands roamed his body, touching his abs and squeezing his chest. Kakashi groaned as those soft hands he had come to love moved over his body, leaving a trail of pleasure and wanton wherever they went. They pulled apart when the need for air was too great, and Kakashi had a string of saliva hanging from his mouth that Obito wiped away while he giggled. Kakashi looked at Obito who looked so incredibly beautiful to him, the way his eyes shone, the way his smile showed those cute dimples at the corners, and the laughter that always put him in a happy mood… Kakashi looked down onto Obito and smiled fondly as he ran his hand through Obito’s soft hair, making the younger man look up at him with a soft smile on his lips.

“I love you so much…”

The words were not new to Obito; Kakashi said them every day. But god damn it if his heart didn’t skip a beat every time he heard them, and his cheeks flushed as the older man looked down at him with those gorgeous grey eyes that only shone like that for him. Obito swallowed hard and trembled as he reached up with his hand and touched Kakashi’s cheek, who in turn grabbed his hand, closed his eyes and sighed and then looked back at him. 

“I love you too Kakashi.”

Obito smiled as he said those words, and they felt so natural; he could never have imagined that he would say those words… Well at least not with Kakashi at the end of them. But here he was, sitting in Kakashi’s lap with the other man holding him against his muscular chest, and he wanted to be nowhere else. Obito smiled and pecked Kakashi’s lips before he lowered himself back onto the mattresses and untangled his legs from Kakashi. Kakashi frowned when he untangled himself from him, but when Obito raised his legs and spread away his butt cheeks, his eyes went wide before they returned to normal, and a wolfs grin appeared on his face. Obito’s face was tomato red as he looked at Kakashi, whose hands were shaking with excitement.

“I-I want you Kakashi…”

Kakashi almost choked at those words; right before him was the love of his life, spreading himself out for him, begging him to make love to him; how could he refuse him anything? Kakashi leaned forward, ran his hands along Obito’s slim body and kissed, his wet cock resting against Obito’s small penis. Obito, still holding up his knees mewled and jutted his hips upward, trying to create friction with Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi groaned and broke the kiss to look at Obito. Obito stared at him with eyes filled with lust and want, and he whispered to Kakashi;

“P-please Kakashi… I-I need you inside me…”

Kakashi couldn’t have imagined Obito looking like this even in his dirtiest fantasy; all flushed and needy of his cock inside of him… His eyes drank in the sight of his flustered mate before him, and almost as if on instinct his cock twitched in excitement, ready to pound into the soft flesh and release again and again.  
Kakashi kissed Obito again, then kissed his scars on his cheek, and made sure to smile at Obito when he did so. Obito got embarrassed, but Kakashi murmured sweet words into his ears of how much he loved him and his scars, which made his poor mate whine and buck his hips into his cock even more to get him inside of him.

After he had kissed him again on the cheek, Kakashi he travelled down his body, placing butterfly kisses that made Obito gasp a little louder the further down he went. Eventually he was just above Obito’s member, and he placed a soft kiss on his stomach. Obito breathed in excitement as Kakashi’s breath touched his penis, and he shivered. Kakashi stroked slowly, listening to Obito whine and throw his head back while still holding his butt cheeks apart for him. Kakashi got down and looked at Obito’s ass, which was still how he remembered it, if only bigger and rounder; his cheeks were big and round, perfect for grabbing and slapping which he was currently doing. His pink hole was as small as ever, dripping wet with sweat from their love-making. Kakashi held out two fingers for Obito to suck on as his tongue licked the entrance making Obito gasp.

“Wai… What are you putting in?”

Kakashi looked up at Obito who was trying to see what he was doing.

“What’d you mean what? It’s my tongue.”

Obito’s eyes widened as Kakashi’s tongue went around his pink hole, and he groaned at the feeling.

“Idiot! It’s dirty!”

Kakashi payed no mind to Obito’s complaint as he licked the hole and shoved his tongue inside, making Obito gasp and arch his body into the mattress.

“It’s not dirty. If I don’t get you nice and dripping wet it’s gonna be hard on you, you know.”

Obito was about to protest, but Kakashi shoved his fingers inside his mouth and forced Obito to open his mouth and take them into his wet mouth and use his tongue to coat them. Kakashi glanced up at him, and saw Obito sucking on them with closed eyes. Kakashi groaned and felt his cock stir; he needed this as much as Obito did.

When his fingers felt wet enough he pulled them out along with his tongue, and Obito gasped, though not as loudly as when Kakashi pressed one of his coated fingers against his pink puckered hole. Kakashi drew small circles around the hole, drawing groans from Obito who was now breathing quick small breaths as Kakashi’s circle grew smaller and smaller until –

“Ah!”

Obito gasped loudly as Kakashi’s pushed past the ring of muscle and wriggled into the tight, tight wet hole. Kakashi worked his finger around, and before long Obito had his eyes closed and moaned for him as his finger pleasured him. Kakashi added another, and this time Obito did not gasp as loudly, though the added finger did stretch him out more, and Kakashi knew that it was painful for Obito. He worked slowly, making sure that Obito was relaxed before he added the third finger. By now Obito’s hole was more opened, and the spit had dried, so Kakashi used Obito’s pre-cum to lube up his fingers better. When Kakashi pulled away his fingers from Obito’s wet and suckling hole Obito whined at the loss and looked at Kakashi with accusing eyes; but when his eyes met Kakashi’s eyes which were full with hunger, he shivered. 

Kakashi stroked his cock and pushed it against Obito’s hole, but didn’t penetrate it, much to Obito’s dismay. Obito tried to push Kakashi’s cock into himself, but Kakashi wouldn’t have it. He looked at Obito with a smirk on his face and Obito knew it didn’t mean well for him.

“How much do you want me Obito?”

Obito thought Kakashi was joking, but the lack of his cock fucking him senseless suggested otherwise. Obito blushed and wanted to scream at the man; god, did he have to fall in love with the world most obnoxious teaser?

“How much do I want you? Kakashi, I’m lying naked on our garden for anyone to see with my ass spread open for you!”

The words seemed to stir the bigger and muscular man between his legs as he groaned and started to agonizingly slowly rubbing his wet cock against his hole making Obito mewl at the feeling of the hot tip rubbing up against his wet hole.

“You didn’t tell me how much you wanted me…”

Kakashi’s words made Obito even more frustrated, and he almost wanted to scream at him. Instead he groaned as Kakashi rubbed his hot cock against his pink hole, and he swallowed and looked at his lover with half-lid eyes.

“I… I want you so much I can’t stand it… Even just the thought of you taking your big, fat cock and just ramming it inside me makes so wet…” 

Obito paused, and Kakashi groaned and began pushing his cock lightly against his hole, and Obito moaned and stared at the big cock that would hopefully soon fill him up completely.

“I want you to take me out here, where everyone can see that I’m yours, that I belong to you… I-I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t even speak anymore, I want you to fill me up so much that I can feel it inside of me…”

Kakashi was now pushing his cock in, and Obito winced at the pain, but he was so turned on that he kept talking even though Kakashi didn’t say anything.

“I want you so much… I need your cock Kakashi, I can’t stand it when you’re not inside of me, touching me, kissing me, dominating me, taking me in every way possible and claiming me for yourself and no one else… Please take me and fuck me so hard Ill scream for everyone to hear and see that I’m yours.” 

The last part drove Kakashi over the edge, and in a swift motion he pushed his entire 10-inch cock inside of Obito, hitting his sweet spot dead on. Obito screamed out in pleasure and Kakashi grinded his teeth from the unbelievable tightness of Obito.

Kakashi had no idea that Obito could talk so dirty to him; when he thought about it, Obito was a lousy dirty talker; he just said what he felt, and that made it so much sweeter to hear him beg Kakashi fuck him for everyone to see. Kakashi wanted everyone to know that Obito belonged to him, that he was the only one allowed to touch him and fuck him. Kakashi gritted his teeth from Obito’s pink hole tightening around his dick; it felt so good, the wetness, the heat, and not to mention Obito’s moans that he knew he was responsible for. He wanted nothing more than to ram into his lover, but he knew Obito needed time to get used to his thick cock which was currently spreading his hole more than his fingers ever could.

 

Obito felt as though he would break in two; Kakashi cock was sooo big, and so long… He didn’t know how it even fit, but somehow it did. And it felt so amazing to be filled by him, to feel that intense warmth radiate within him, to feel the cock twitch inside of him and make him feel nothing but bliss. He looked down and could see the bump in his stomach where Kakashi’s cock were inside of him; it was so big that his flat tummy was pushed up when he was inside; Obito moaned and moved his hips, signaling Kakashi that he wanted him to move.

 

Kakashi complied immediately, and began thrusting in and out slowly, holding Obito down with his hands while he fucked him senseless. Obito was gripping the sheets while moaning loudly, the fear of someone hearing completely gone. Kakashi went faster and faster, his cock slamming into Obito’s cavern harder and harder, making Obito’s entire body shake when he pounded him. Kakashi chuckled as Obito cried out in pleasure.

“My god, you’re so wet! I can hear it when our bodies are slapping together! It’s so loud… Do you really enjoy it that much?”

Kakashi words turned Obito on so much, and he nodded as his body trembled from the pleasure. Kakashi could see that Obito had trouble holding up his legs, so he stopped moving in and out for a second. Obito let out an indigenous whine at the loss of Kakashi’s cock inside of him, but Kakashi only chuckled and turned Obito over so he was lying on his stomach with his ass in the air. 

 

Obito knew that Kakashi was going to fuck him into the mattresses, and the thought made his penis twitch excitedly; he held onto the metal bars of the fence as he felt Kakashi enter him once more, his long and hard cock going further and further down his pussy-asshole, making him wet and moaning like crazy. Kakashi started off slowly, but began thrusting faster and harder into Obito, which made him go crazy.

“C’mon… Let me hear your voice!”

Kakashi’s voice stirred Obito and he was trying his best to hold his moans in, but Kakashi grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed them so hard he let out a gasp, and when Kakashi slapped them hard with his big strong hands… He screamed out in pleasure from the pain and pleasures his big strong lover gave him. His cock was going up and down, hitting his stomach and smearing pre-cum all over it, and Kakashi’s cock was going in and out of his wet and dripping hole, coating his cock and balls that slapped against his ass, so big and full with sperm that would soon be poured into his pussy-ass and make him full to the brim… 

“Hey… Take a look at all that shameful juice… Can you believe it all came from your behind?”

Obito moaned louder and could feel his climax approaching; soon, just a little bit more, just a little bit – His hole tightened up at the words Kakashi spoke at him, and moan and mewls spilled from his moth shamefully. 

“Oh, what was that just now? You became even tighter just now. Did it really turn you on that much?”

Obito wanted to deny it and shout no, but all that came out of his mouth were strangled sounds and moans from Kakashi’s giant cock pounding into him relentlessly and mercilessly. 

“Kakashi? Is that you?”

 

Everything froze as Obito heard that voice; it was Rin’s. Obito looked out through the fence, but he could not see her. He heard her voice again, and realized she was a bit down the road from their house; she was walking towards them. Inside Obito’s head his inner voice was screaming in panic. Why was she here??? She had been gone for so long; hell Obito had not even seen her when he arrived… And now she just showed up out of the blue on the worst possible time? How the hell was that even possible?

Obito put a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans, but it was hard with Kakashi fucking him so hard from behind. But Kakashi as Rin called out again, and Obito looked over his shoulder at Kakashi, who now seemed to have heard it too. He looked down at Obito, and Obito breathed as quietly as he could, but he could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest, and he looked with eyes full of panic and his mouth forming the words;

“What the hell do we do?”

Kakashi seemed to ponder over for a minute before a big, nasty smirk appeared on his face. Obito looked at him confused. Hadn’t he heard? Rin was coming! She was gonna see them! Why didn’t Kakashi pull out so they could run into the house? Instead of doing what any sane and functioning person would do, Kakashi, with his cock still buried inside of Obito, lifted him up so that Obito was almost standing up, with his feet digging into the matrasses’ on either side of Kakashi, who was between his legs with his cock still buried deep within him. Obito was leaning on the fence now, his sweaty hand trying to hold onto the iron bars while Kakashi’s hands held his hips in their place. Kakashi was almost standing behind Obito, his legs slightly bent. Obito looked at Kakashi shocked.

 

*…………………………………………………………………………………….…………*

He couldn’t… He wouldn’t… He did.

Kakashi pulled out of Obito and winked at him before slamming back in with full force before Obito could cover his mouth, causing Obito to scream out in pleasure. 

“…. Obito? Is that you? Are you here?”

Rin was calling for them again, and Obito was trying his best to hold on to the fence while also keeping in all his moans that Kakashi caused him due to his cock sending wave after wave of immense pleasure throughout his body. It did not go well. Even when he managed to hold his voice in, the sheer force of Kakashi fucking him made the fence vibrate which of course Rin heard. Her voice grew higher and higher, and Obito knew she would come around the corner any minute and find them there, fucking behind the big black fence. He was panicking, and he looked at Kakashi and said as loud as he dared;

“W-wha… What a-Ah!-a-are you doing!?!”

Kakashi smirked at him and leaned forward, his hot breath hitting Obito’s ear and making him shiver and quiver.

“What does it look like I’m doing Obito? I’m fucking you like a dog fucks a bitch, right out in the open for everyone to see.”

Obito’s eyes widened as he couldn’t believe what he had just heard, and his mouth opened to retort, but no words came out. Kakashi seized his chance and kissed him, shoving his tongue inside and ravaging Obito’s mouth. The kiss left Obito dizzy, and Kakashi smirked as he leaned back and continued to fuck him doggy-style like a bitch. Obito felt tears fall from his eyes as Rin’s voice grew louder, and his own orgasm was closing in as well. He couldn’t be seen like this, not like this, not Rin, no, he would die of embarrassment, he- 

Without warning Kakashi put a hand on his stomach and lifted him back so now Obito was in the air with his feet resting against the cold metal bars, his legs spread out as far as possible, his hands holding up his legs the best he could while Kakashi was holding onto Obito’s ass, spreading apart and holding him in his place as he fucked him into submission and oblivion.

“That’s good Obito. Spread your legs out for me. Just like that. Good boy.”

Kakashi whispered the words into his ear with a husky tone as he fucked him, obviously not caring if not even wanting Rin to walk in and see Obito being fucked by him.

Obito couldn’t do anything to stop the moans and mewls from spilling from his open mouth; His hands were occupied holding onto his legs for dear life, and Kakashi was thrusting into him like crazy, while he bit into his left shoulder and also fondling his leaking penis. He tried to keep quiet, he really did. But Kakashi was pounding into him so hard and good, hitting his sweet spot over and over, and it felt so amazing, having him inside him, having his penis stroked by Kakashi’s big strong hands, and when Kakashi’s groaned in pleasure and his warm breath hit his ear and tickled it, how could he keep quiet?

“Kakash-“

And then Rin was there, she had run around the corner looking out over the fields that ran beyond the road, but the gasp that Obito let out from seeing her walking in made her turn around and freeze completely as she now stood in front of their fence, right in front of Obito who was getting fucked like crazy by Kakashi behind him, who was licking Obito’s shoulder and nibbling on his earlobe. Kakashi dint stop pounding into Obito, who didn’t know what to say; his mouth was open and he moaned from Kakashi’s cock, and no matter how much he tried he couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers, who were looking at him in shock.

Kakashi breathed into his ear and licked his earlobe as he spoke softly into his ear with a purr;

“She’s looking at you.”

Obito whined and felt guilt, shame and pleasure wash all over him; seeing Rin staring at him like that, while Kakashi fucked him so hard and held him up so she could see that he was Kakashi’s fuckboy turned him on so much he couldn’t help but moan and meet Kakashi’s thrusts with his pussy-ass as Kakashi slammed into him with his cock. Kakashi smiled and called to Obito, who turned his head to his left side where Kakashi captured his mouth in a breathtaking kiss. He pulled away and noticed Obito had tears in his eyes, and one hand holding onto his neck as he was being fucked.

“Don’t cry… What are you afraid of? Turn your arm around my neck… Yes, good boy. Just cling to me.”

Kakashi licked the tears away and kissed the mewling Obito that he was fucking so hard out in the open. Obito had his eyes all but closed as he was being ravaged by Kakashi’s tongue inside his mouth, but Kakashi locked eyes with the bitch called Rin. He still remembered how completely infatuated she had been with him when they were young, and how she had done everything she could to get into his pants. He didn’t really mind or care, but when she had manipulated Obito to get her to him, which had left Obito heartbroken and crying in a corner where he thought no one could see him… THAT’S when Kakashi cared. No doubt Rin knew that Obito had arrived when he did, but decided not to come until he arrived… Well now she wouldn’t have him, or Obito for that matter; Obito belonged to him, and he was about to show this bitch why.

Kakashi broke the kiss and looked into Obito’s eyes before spoke with all his dominance put into every word;

“Are you gonna cum Obito? Hmm?”

Obito closed his eyes and whined while he nodded weakly, tears running down his cheeks as he sobbed and a deep red blush covering his face from the excitement and pleasure Kakashi put him through.

“It’s okay Obito. Go ahead. Cum. Cum so she sees.”

Obito turned his head toward Rin, who had not moved and was staring at them with eyes wider than he thought was possible; she was standing with one arm down and the other clutching the area over her heart.

Obito tried not to cum with everything he had in him, but Kakashi was now squeezing his ass cheeks so hard, his cock was pounding into him so hard you could see it on his stomach, and when Kakashi let go of one of his cheeks to stroke his penis rapidly Obito clenched his teeth and felt as if he was going to lose consciousness from the pleasure of Kakashi’s massive cock ramming into his tight ass-pussy and smashing his sweet spot over and over while he also stroked his little penis with his big hands…

Then Kakashi was right beside his left ear again and he left out a warm breath that tickled his ear and made Obito’s legs quiver, and he whispered huskily:

“Cum for me Obito.”

And Obito couldn’t take it, those words spoken with such a dominant tone that left no room for argument made him unable to resist his urges anymore, and he felt the fire pooling in his lower abdomen and allowed Kakashi’s cock to take over. Obito allowed the pleasure to flow over him and as he stopped resisting and just let go he screamed out Kakashi’s name as his back arched into Kakashi strong body and he closed his eyes as he came hot jets of steaming cum that shot out of his penis; as he saw stars and his entire body trembled and quivered while ejaculating, Kakashi grabbed his member and held it up towards Rin’s face, resulting in his cum shooting through the fence between the bars and getting right in her face and into her eyes. 

Obito pried his eyes open through the intense and immense pleasure and watched eyes wide as his cum splattered across Rin’s face, landing in her hair, eyes, mouth and cheek; Kakashi kept pumping his penis with his large hand for more cum until nothing came out, and Rin snapped out of her trance screamed the cum ran down her face, and she turned around and ran away down the hill and accidently stumbled, most likely due to Obito’s semen in her eyes, and she fell down the hill screaming. 

Obito was still feeling the high from his orgasm when Kakashi let out a loud grunt and bit hard into his shoulder, while simultaneously stretching his legs out and pushing his cock further into Obito than he ever had before, exploding inside of him and shooting stream after stream of steaming hot cum inside of him, his cock twitching like crazy and pressing onto Obito’s sweet spot so hard the pleasure was blinding. Obito threw his head back and moaned like nothing before as he felt Kakashi filling his tummy with his seed, his stomach tightening on Kakashi’s cock and growing as the cum kept coming and filling his bitch hole up to the brim.

Obito couldn’t speak, all that came out of his mouth was mewls and moans as Kakashi strong cock was still inside of him, pressing into his sweet spot and holding all the cum inside of his tummy. His head fell to his left side where Kakashi was licking the wound he had caused on his shoulder, which made Obito whimper in pleasure, his body still shaking with spasm of pleasure. Kakashi looked at him as he dragged his tongue across the mark he had made, and when Obito gasped at the sight he stole his lips in a breathtaking kiss; His tongue darted forward and licked Obito’s swollen lips before he began sucking on his lower lip, asking for entrance, and Obito was so high on love from Kakashi that he immediately without resistance opened his mouth and welcomed Kakashi’s hot tongue. Kakashi’s tongue roamed inside his mouth, and Obito moaned happily as his lover held him with his strong arms and rubbed his tummy full of cum while also making out with him. When they parted for air there was a string of saliva still connecting them, and Obito eagerly sucked it into his mouth, leaving it open as he panted while looking into Kakashi’s heavy eyes that were filled with lust and love for him and only him.

 

Kakashi leaned back slowly down onto the mattresses, holding onto Obito with his hands. Obito moaned as his sweaty and shaky legs fell down onto the soft mattress. When Kakashi was lying down Obito had his back to him, so Kakashi grabbed Obito and turned his body around so he would face him, his cock still buried inside of him; The feeling made Obito gasp and moan, before Kakashi pulled him down against his broad, sweaty and muscular chest. They lied like that for a moment, Kakashi kissing Obito’s face and wiping away his tears while Obito mewled and breathed as he came down from his high. Kakashi chuckled and grabbed Obito’s chin, tilting it upward.

“Did you see the look on her face when she saw you getting fucked by me? And when you came for me right on her face… God that turned me on so much.”

Obito’s frowned as it came back to him and he looked at Kakashi who smirked at him, and he blushed as he spoke;

“W-why did you want her to see? I can’t face her now… Not when she has seen me…”

Before he could continue his sentence Kakashi jerked his hips into Obito, his still hard cock slamming into him, making Obito cry out in blinding pleasure as his sweet spot was abused again.

“Getting fucked and stuffed by my cock? That was the point Obito silly.”

Obito panted as Kakashi looked at him, confusion and pleasure all over his face. Kakashi sighed kept a slow rhythm as he thrusted into Obito, making sure Obito panted and moaned for him.

“Obito, when you arrived, Rin was nowhere to be seen right? And she didn’t return in all the time you waited for her, correct?”

Obito bit his lower lip and nodded, Kakashi’s movements slowing down as he stroked Obito’s cheek.

“Yet only a short time after I have returned, she pops up out of nowhere? Isn’t that a bit strange to you?” 

Obito started to think about it, and he started to realize what Kakashi was implying, but surely… Rin wouldn’t…  
Kakashi sighed and stroked Obito’s cheek tenderly with his hand as he looked at him.

“She knew you had arrived, but didn’t give a shit. She only came back because she heard I was here, and no doubt had in mind to get into my pants.”

Obito felt tears coming as he thought of all those years he had waited, each day hoping she would arrive… And now he knew she had never wanted to see him because she didn’t care about him. He meant nothing to her.  
Obito sobbed as tears came from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, this time not tears of pleasure and frustration, but of sorrow. He sobbed and was shaking, realizing how little he had meant to the girl he had cared so much about. But Kakashi had him, and held him tight against his broad chest and hushed hum as he whispered sweet nothing into his ear.

“It’s okay Obito… I’m here for you. I care about you. I love you. And I will never let her hurt you again.”

Obito sniffed as he looked at Kakashi, who was now placing butterfly kisses all over his face until he couldn’t help but giggle.

“It tickles”

Kakashi laughed and wiped his tears away with his thumb, and Obito scooted forward on his muscular chest and kissed him, slow and tender, pouring all his love into the kiss. When he pulled away Kakashi was flustered, and Obito intertwined their fingers while giving him a loving smile. Kakashi smiled back and spoke softly to him now;

“When I heard her voice I figured out she had come for me, so I decided to let her see that my love was for you only, and that she couldn’t have me or you for that matter.”

Obito couldn’t help but blush as Kakashi’s words sunk in, and he could feel his member twitch between their bodies as Kakashi’s held him protectively in his embrace.

 

“You got a funny way of showing how much you love me…”

Obito mumbled the words as averted his eyes from Kakashi’s, but he secretly felt very happy and even turned on that Kakashi was so protective of him, which Kakashi picked up on and brought his head up again for a kiss. Obito welcomed it and groaned as he felt Kakashi’s cock twitch inside of him, making him horny all over again.

“I think we should go inside…”

Obito said the words as they pulled apart, and Kakashi looked at him with big sad puppy eyes.

“No round two?”

As he said those words he grinded into Obito, making him gasp and mewl as Kakashi’s cock got hard again, stretching his ass-pussy out and making him light headed. He looked at Kakashi and trembled as he spoke.

“W-we could continue, but preferably inside-ah!”

Kakashi did not need to be told twice, and swiftly stood up, causing Obito to yelp and hooking his legs around Kakashi’s waist and then cry out in pleasure as Kakashi bounced Obito up and down on his cock. Kakashi smiled at him as he held him tight and carried him inside of the house, and for the rest of the day Kakashi made love to him over and over, covering him in his cum and making him scream out in pleasure as he was being fucked…  
By the end of the day they were lying together in a sticky mess, Kakashi brushing his hair covered in cum as his cock was buried firmly and deep inside of Obito, keeping all his cum and love inside the only person he loved, and Obito fell asleep more happy than ever in his strong embrace knowing that he was loved and cared for by Kakashi.

The following morning the pair ate pancakes together, though they had to microwave them as they were quite cold from waiting for the love-struck pair a whole day. Neither of the two minded waiting for them to heat up as they did that to themselves as well with their naked bodies pressed against one another, locked in a loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This was exhausting. Like no really, I had to Google for "sexy" words and others to jazz up my chapter, and shove them in wherever I could. By the end I was still not quite satisfied, but too tired to write more... I mean fucking hell this thing ended up being 25 pages long... How did that happen?
> 
> Anyways, if you want more of this... Errr... Whatever you call this, leave a review with your thoughts. Kinda makes me happy when people do that. But whatever, do what you want. I ain't no cop, just a regular sinner.


End file.
